


时间躲藏者 Time  Hider

by Paraly



Series: The End of Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraly/pseuds/Paraly
Summary: 历史上不可更改的，但总有一个标点在卷轴上改变，我们把它称为时间的完善。 The End of Darkness 第二册由于任务需要，哈利波特离开了原来的时间，和汤姆共度一个学年。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: The End of Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673776
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“所以，我们完全对等了么？”有求必应屋内，Harry转动手腕，把手稿放在桌子上，挑眉，语气轻快。

“从技术上来看，是的。”voldermort坐在对面的椅子上，重复Harry的动作，露出鲨鱼般的微笑。

对方的眼睛扫到了voldermort的脸上，瞳仁失去焦距，闪烁着困惑。voldermort挑眉，抬了一下下巴，抱起胳膊靠着椅子上，直勾勾地看着他。

“只是觉得最伟大的黑魔王居然会把别人放在和自己平等的地位上。”

“想听点奉承？”后者把凭空变出一个玻璃杯，手腕振荡里面的香槟。“因为契约，我们的灵魂被连在一起，一样强大，并且不可背叛。”当然不只这些，但paraly目前还没有知道的必要。

“与老狐狸的会议大约定在你生日前，地点在black家的老房子，是他们的总部。”

“总部？呵”Harry发出一声轻笑，“是为了防止我们在会议地点做手脚么？”

“还真是…愚蠢。”

……

老宅摇摇欲坠的门虚掩着，走廊黑暗无光，潮湿的空气中弥漫着腐烂的腥甜，人们耳语般的交谈在模糊黑暗的环境中更加清晰。

当weasley夫人的喊叫声变得犀利刺耳，他们到了。

灯光刺眼得令人窒息，weasley夫人正举着魔杖咆哮着把一群红头发赶到阁楼上。

“哦，你好。”当他的男孩们都张大嘴巴时，她转过身，看到身后的voldermort，声音带着一丝颤抖。但她很快就把目光转移到了voldermort身边的Harry身上。

“你就是Harry吧，我的孩子们提到过你，现在上楼，他们在等你，祝你玩的开心。”

voldermort轻咳一声，抑制住一声假笑，harry扭头翻了个白眼，“感谢您的邀请，weasley夫人，但我恐怕会议马上就要开始了。”

weasley夫人的脸色发生了戏剧性的转换，她慈祥的眼睛已肉眼可见的速度变得疑惑，然后转为愤怒“不，他们不能让一个12岁的孩子参加会议！”

bellatrix尖利的笑声很快掩盖了lucius的冷哼。“bellatrix。”Harry皱眉，眼底泛起冷光，“你是在嘲笑我么？”

“不，没有，原谅我，lord。”对方低下头。

然后，他们离开weasley，进入会议室。

大量的高背椅挤在狭小的房间，长桌上铺满了潦草的手稿。白巫师坐在长桌一端，浓密的胡须在昏黄的灯光下泛着银光。

voldermort抽出魔杖，对另一端的椅子复制成双，转头，对Harry露出鲨鱼般的微笑，老人的蓝眼睛明亮的闪烁了，Harry感到脊椎刺痛，但他拒绝表现出来。

门口的警报被触动了，发出刺耳的鸣笛声，与此同时，爆炸声从楼上传来。Harry眯起眼睛，嘴唇变薄了，他给了Lucius一个眼神，和voldermort走了出去。

潮湿的木门发出吱压压的响声，他感觉到自己的双手被冰凉的金属固定在身后，淡金色长发的男人倒在地上。一个穿深红色斗篷的男人正在缓缓从远处的树丛中走出来。

“怎么回事？我的孩子？”校长焦急的声音从身后传来，然后是密集的脚步声。

他不自觉的发出一声冷笑。食指弯曲成了诡异的弧度，随着啪的一声脆响，这是金属锁扣放开锁舌的声音。手指不自然的下垂，忽视身后的抽气声和震惊的目光，他注视着男人走到他面前，慢慢举起魔杖，不详的光芒在杖尖闪烁，他甩起手，把尖薄的金属砸进了男人的前额，然后接上自己的手指。

“没关系，我们有的是时间。”他卡住对方呜咽的喉咙，声音轻柔而危险，足以让最勇敢的士兵哭泣，然后是一道干脆的昏迷咒。

voldermort靠在身后的木门上，把双手插进风衣的口袋，感受Harry身上释放出的危险的魔力。他的男孩，正挥手把其他灌木丛中的人吊起来，削掉他们的脑袋。

与自己不同，他喜欢索命咒，它足够卫生，方便，但那个男孩，或许是因为童年中洗不去的血色，他喜欢血，喜欢这种打破黑暗的红。

Harry向前走了一步，把马丁靴淹没在粘稠的血液里。左轮手枪从袖口划出，附魔子弹将Lucius手腕上的手铐扭曲成一团废铁。

后者挣扎着站起来，低下头，大腿肌肉止不住地颤抖。“我的主。”“我很失望，Lucius，我不是供你们差遣的士兵，如果有下次，我会把你的脊椎抽出来，懂吗？”

然后，他扭头，紧紧地注视着刚才迫不及待地想要加入战斗的格兰芬多。ron的脸色惨白，正在干呕，他的小妹妹正在抽泣，那对双胞胎脸色发青，似乎随时就要晕倒。

凤凰社的人脸色普遍不怎么好看，惊恐定格在weasley夫人的脸上，而weasley先生则震惊地看着他。

他抬了抬嘴角轻而易举地露出嘲讽的笑，“照顾好你们的格兰芬多们，好吗？”一片寂静，没有任何吼叫，时间似乎禁止，直到weasley先生慎重地点了点头，搂住孩子的肩膀，把他们带进屋里。

…………………………slytherin………………………………………………………

这是就是第二册第一章了，开头比较唐突，但它确实是第二卷，因为会有不一样的主线，所以我不得不把它开出来，第一卷的坑在第二卷主线开始后会填上，but，你以为再挖了？不，我换了一把附魔钻石稿， o(*￣▽￣*)ブ哈哈哈哈。


	2. Chapter 2

会议出乎意料地顺利，提出的条款被毫不犹豫的接受的感觉是美妙的，不止是他，每个人都在享受这一点。

Weasley夫人以怒吼的姿态强烈要求Harry留下来吃晚饭，而这一决定甚至得到了weasley先生的认同。

voldermort俊美的五官几乎扭曲在一起，Harry向大厅瞥去，他看了一眼坐在餐厅的校长，向voldermort点了点头。

极简餐，学校餐，宴会餐，Harry从来不知道家庭餐是什么样的，当做工粗糙的蛋糕，无法在宴会上见到的烤肠和没有切块的水果等食物同时被杂乱无章地摆上桌子，Harry不由自主地皱眉，无从下手。

晚餐的氛围因为没有黑魔王而缓和了不少，Harry被安排在了weasley家的孩子中间，正在专心致志地解决盘子里的沙拉。

“Harry，你刚才真的帅炸了！”双子中的一个对着向自己瞪眼的母亲笑了笑，拍了拍Harry的肩膀，“对呀，酷毙了，我们猜想，”另一个扶住了Harry的另一个肩膀，对Harry做了一个友善的鬼脸，“你是不是，”“那位大人教导出来了的啊。”最后是完美的和声。

Harry放下刀叉，用口布擦拭了一下嘴巴，然后对两人挑眉，把头转向双胞胎的卧室。

“当然。”在得到两人同时的wink之后，他说出了这个早已被默认的事实。

对面年长一点的带有爪牙耳环的红头发饶有兴趣地加入谈话，“所以，你的第一课学的是什么？”

“一份实践作业。”语句出现一下细微的停顿“我想要什么？对方想要什么？如何得到我想要的？”

“很特别。”后者点了点头,试图理解这个，“完美的斯莱特林精神。”

“呃…那个，我明明能听到你的每一个字，但为什么组装到一起我就不明白了呢？”ron揉了揉脸，嘴角还沾着奶油。

Harry的嘴变薄了。

“哦，抱歉，别在意这个。”ron的兄长及时打断了它，成功让ron的脸比头发更红了。

“那个……神秘人，他，对你施过魔咒么？”是weasley最小的妹妹在持续偷瞄了Harry20分钟后，终于决定“鼓起勇气”，“这很正常，我的决斗课占了总课程的一半，我们互相丟掷魔咒，给对方治疗或者练习治疗。”

Harry觉得为数不多的耐心被女孩细若蚊吟的声音消磨尽了，他几乎后悔选择留下来。

“她是指钻心咒。”weasley先生解释着，不安的情绪全然在脸上浮现。

“没有，我从来不是仆人。”Harry的眼神瞬间变得冰冷锋利，虹膜几乎冻结，餐桌周围的温度以可以察觉的速度下降，傻姑娘在角落里发出一声抽泣。

“抱歉，我冒犯了。”然后是一阵沉默。

“你不讨厌麻瓜，对么？”black问道，语气中充斥着无法理解的急切与兴奋。

“我是力量主义者，我崇尚一切能够支持我信仰的东西，包括麻瓜科技，武器，音乐。”回应他的是冰冷的字眼，这几乎让他的胸腔萎缩。

差，太差了，其他人看不到的角度，Harry摇了摇头，收起如同扫视蝼蚁般的目光，如果这是试探他能否能够被策反，那他明显地漏洞百出，不值一提……

“这很不可思议，你是否认为……”“是的，校长先生。”Harry不再试图维持礼貌了，“麻瓜早已不再弱小了，事实上，我认为这次袭击，有麻瓜参与的成分。”

……

“先生，有事吗？”Harry走进black家唯一的挂有族谱挂毯的房间，反手关上潮湿的木门。

“不，是你有事么？Harry”老巫师露出了标志性的慈祥笑容。

Harry把手从口袋里拿出来，右手缓慢的转动左手的戒指，“家族是一个很有魅力的话题，不是么？”Harry看向black家族的挂毯，手指虚抚着墙壁。

“对于你这样的人来说，当然了，不过我不得不说，我的孩子，更重要的是我们每个人都选择。”

“感谢您的指导，先生，但我请求你理解一个孩子的愿望，给予他家族的遗物。”Harry把嘴角微微抬高，向对方点了一下头，捕捉到对方眼中转瞬即逝的探究的闪烁。

“哦，当然，请原谅一个老人的记忆力。”对方温和地笑了笑，“但是Harry，请宽恕一个老人的好奇心，你是如何知道的？”

略微抬起下颚，光使他脸部的棱角更明显了“直觉。”

…………………………

最后一个词请大家脑补tom对魔药学教授说话的表情）

好想开主线啊啊啊啊啊啊，但是离主线还有一个世纪啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	3. Chapter 3

回到庄园时，隐身衣已经被放到了交换情报的邮箱，附带一张父母的照片。

流水般的丝物从手指滑落，泛黄的纸页夹在食指与中指之间。父亲和母亲的笑容被吸入瞳孔，父母的形象迅速由抽象建立成具象化的现实，沉重的色彩无法在极致暗色的虹膜上显露出倒影。

当目光聚焦，照片早已在指尖化为灰烬。

嘴角不知何时扭曲着上扬，他声嘶力竭得笑了，狂妄的泪沿着脸侧锋利的轮廓奔跑。还幻想我能够成为他的黄金男孩？在他让我第二次失去一切都时候，让我回到他的棋盘上？他拿起魔杖，对准笼子里的渡鸦，“钻心刮骨”，带着冷冽的声线，一丝红光从眼底划过。

时间的概念在大脑中模糊了，但他不在乎，他把灰烬放回了邮箱，舍弃了意大利斜体，用生疏的花体字附着署名“paraly·slytherin。”只是为了满足自己苍白的报复般的快意。

然后，他把隐身衣塞进抽屉底层，顺势倒在铅黑色的床单上，任由身体里禁术残存的黑魔法全然释放。

……

“我拿到隐身衣了。”当皮鞋敲击地板的声音清晰，他没有语气地回答。

“哦，我真的不知道，隐身衣还有使人魔力紊乱的副作用。”voldermort走进房间，把魔力稳定剂放在床头柜，轻柔的声音夹杂着极致的阴冷。

后者用指腹磨砂瓶口，目光透过半透明的液体，忽略舌尖的苦涩“……我不记得我需要过这个。”单调的语句从唇齿间吐出，带着极致干涩的尾音，甚至可以感觉到字符在喉管中的摩擦。

“需要我提醒你么？你在几天前把自己和我绑在了一起？还是说，你真的以为，你的身体可以承受住原先属于我都魔力？”

这不是一个问句，无需回答……

但对方拒绝让沉默的藤蔓在墙角蔓延。“魔杖怎么样？乌木和龙心应该没有问题，但冬青已经不再适合你了。”一个陈述句。

不是武器，不再以战斗为生命。

“但杖芯还是契合的。”

“我想换掉尾羽外的木材应该不大困难。”男人摆摆手，不耐烦的情绪显而易见。

“我想，我们该工作了。”

……

“我以为你会更希望得到第一手情报的。”

“我确实这样做了。”voldermort轻松地承认道，一面轻松地绕过地下走廊的机关。

“但吐真剂并没有达到原有的效果，他的记忆有拙劣的篡改痕迹，目前唯一知道的是这个组织由大量的麻瓜，妖精和部分德国的巫师组成，以及他们在改良一个魔咒，作为秘密武器。”

“两个一级情报。”Harry中肯地评价没有带来任何实质性的效果“但显然还有更多。”后者大步穿过第一训练室，忽视空气中刺鼻的焦糊味和墙上大面积的裂痕，Harry眼眸微乎其微地暗了暗，神色如常。

第二训练室，Harry练习高阶黑魔法的地方，血迹从未干涸，铁锈的味道早已渗进墙壁，大多数时候只有囚徒靠在角落里，用几乎干枯的肺叶费力地吸取这里浑浊的空气。

Harry麻木地抬手，把对方拉取到和自己相同的高度，直视对方惶恐的眼。

“摄魂取念。”……

他安全地在意识中降落，没有深渊和利刃，或是任何挤压感。领域里没有任何屏障，碎片化的记忆在虚空中悬浮 随意扭曲，拼接。像是打乱的计算机代码，毫无价值。

他不知道这是什么，或许本身就是另一种特殊的保护机制，但他在清楚不过自己要做的，把碎片带出他的意识，存放进自己的意识空间，只有由自己主宰的地方，才有能力作出改变…… ………………分割线…… 这里解释一下为什么一张照片对Harry的影响这么大。除了个人经历以外，本文设定的Harry是istj人格，istj人格出了理智现实具有计划性等特点外还有一个重要特征就是不能施压。压力很容易使他产生负面情绪甚至崩溃。（没错就是作者本人）


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore 靠在校长办公室的扶手椅上，胸腔里吐出一声叹息，从糖罐里挑拣出一颗柠檬滴。色泽鲜艳的糖果在口中融化，只是激起了心中无尽的苦涩。

当他把年幼的Harry放到Lily妹妹家门口的时候，他认为这是一个完美的计划。血缘魔法可以更容易地保护他，那个男孩将在远离魔法的世界长大，作为一个孤儿，而不是巫师界的救世主，他将对无畏，善良，单纯而无知，不那么自信的，他会对周围的爱感激。而自己将确保他能够得到足够多的锻炼，直到他能够肩负起自己的使命，他将成为利刃，给voldermort以重击。

但当那个孩子第一次来到霍格沃兹的时候，他完美地避开了自己的所有希望。他谨慎，独立，冷漠，有着过度成熟的魔法核心，还有那无需检测就可以轻易辨识出的黑魔法亲和力。不同于Lily眼睛里明亮的，富有生命力的绿，Harry的眸子深不见底，即使是带上面具也遮掩不住其中的冰冷残酷。

所以，他失望了，在短暂的懊悔之后，他很快确认了Harry不会再回到自己身边。作为一个领导者，他果断地放弃了自己原有的计划。

但在学期末，那个孩子的人格明显地发生了巨变，在自己一无所知的时候，Harry的魔力强大到足以令普通人畏惧，他依然谨慎地计划着每一个举止的利弊，但举止投足见多了一种运筹帷幄的自信。他成为了黑暗方第二个领导者，他变得危险，他成为一个巨大的威胁。

所有人都知道，英国对立的两大势力之间的合作关系是多么的脆弱和难以为继，voldermort已经宣布回归，麻瓜和神秘组织的战争的结束，即是新的战争的开始，他不希望Lily和James的孩子站在自己的对立面，尤其是对方变得强大之后，双倍的领导者意味着双倍的威胁，这会进一步削减他们已经处于劣势的地位，他必须要改变现在的局面，他必须行动，即使他的第一次试探明显偏离了预定的轨迹。

…………

……

“lord，您已经36个小时没有休息了。”执事没有起伏的伦敦音伴随着僵硬的敲门声响起，回应他的是魔法撞见木门的巨响。Harry收回魔杖，在羊皮纸上记录下最后一个落点。

抽象的记忆无法被简单的修复魔咒复原，只有带着自己的空间才有修复的可能。即使不同的空间有着不一样的规则，自己唯一能打开的空间只允许承载属于自己的元素。

他并不想冒险把属于别人的记忆植入到自己脑内，精神错乱不是他能承担的风险。记住冥想盆中的记忆碎片，自己观看他人记忆的记忆可以轻松越过构成空间的源代码。

他站起身，挥手把披在肩上的长外套挂到衣架上，然后把自己扔上床，闭眼，把所有琐碎的事件抛出脑海。当视野逐渐清晰，他发现自己躺在空间里冰冷的大理石地板上……

……

………………………………分割线   
一个短暂的总结：这里是希望将Harry拉回自己正营的校长，想要知道哈利使用禁术的黑魔王和努力活动情报的小黑魔王。

我展现了校长具有控制性的一面，但我不认为这是不真实的，无意黑邓，我对邓的定义一直是伟大的政治领袖。邓不是，至少不全是一位慈祥的老爷爷，真正为Harry着想的人不会说出：“西弗勒斯，不要告诉我你真的喜欢上那个孩子。”这样的话。

就个人观点而言，光明并非正义，正义由胜利者书写，为了多数人的利益并不能使控制行为变得更加高尚。这里的每个人都在自己的道德底线内倾尽所能寻找自己胜利的手段，仅此而已。

我有一个灰色的人生观，如果您可以接受这些并继续进行阅读，那么感谢您的支持。

ps：如果本篇质量出现大幅度下降，对此感到万分抱歉，身在原生家庭，周围还有一些给我安利伏黛、支持盗版作品的同学，我身不由己，备受煎熬。


	5. Chapter 5

“他们的组织没有被命名，只有信物，成员以代号相称呼。几层是高价雇佣的麻瓜武器制造商和雇佣军，中层有一些科研人员利用吸血鬼的獠牙提取精神毒素研制魔药，这个男人属于其中的一员，这次行动的目的是为了抓取实验体。魔药目前的效果可以使巫师陷入永久昏迷。”Harry抬眼略作停顿，低头继续清理冥想盆里支零破碎的记忆片段，“他们计划在半年后投入使用。他们对这场战争有着明确的计划，但我们在十小时前还对此一无所知。”

“是时候和severous进行一次有价值的对话了，从现在起，这将不是由他们主导的战争了。”voldermort把披在肩上的外套拉到前边穿好，给自己换了一对黑银色袖扣，用来搭配自己被禁术浸染的黑色指甲。“我现在要去魔杖店，你现在最好休息一下。”

“最好给食死徒开个短会，那些白痴需要知道自己在干什么。”“这是有必要的，但应该在你休息之后，我不确定有多少人能听懂英语和德语交织的句子。”男人嘴角溢出一个少有的笑，它是有感情的，即使转瞬即逝，“该死，我会的。”男孩把眼睛在眼眶里旋转地天翻地覆。

…………

……

volderort看着ollivander战战克克地捧着冬青木魔杖进入工作间，对着老人的背影挑眉，左手不自觉地抚摸自己的钻石袖扣，百无聊赖地大量着店里破旧的木架上落满灰尘却又萦绕着魔力的木盒子，被潮水般的记忆覆盖。

他从未想过自己会帮别人做事，心甘情愿地，即使只是为了让他更好的战斗。黑魔王从不信任任何人，除了他自己。

海边潮湿的岩洞教给他强大是生产的法则，他开始努力获得力量。十二年前那场战争荒谬的结局，他彻头彻尾的失败，残酷地嘲讽他放弃理智的愚蠢，而这一切的起源，他母亲那自私的，毁灭性的爱，早已毁掉了那个渴望信任与被信任的riddle。

他是人生的孤行者，他曾以为自己将一直这样走下去，甚至是，直到到世界的尽头。但现在不同了，指甲上的符文清楚地说明了这一点。

他仍然没有查清楚Harry potter对自己和他做了什么，但条款一目了然地呈现在他的指甲上。potter绑定了他和自己的灵魂，他们将在人格，魔力上逐渐趋同，成为彼此的复制者和持有者。如果说牢不可破咒需要人们以死亡作为代价违反承诺，那个这个条款则不会给施咒人付出代价的计划，他是永恒的，超越生与死的界限。

把自己和其他人绑定在一起，真不知道是精明还是愚蠢。

他不再是单单的Harry·potter，他清楚自己人格的压倒性力量，他需要理清自己的思路，至少是暂时离开麻烦的源头，Harry·potter。

…………

……

“我记得我有说过，一个小时后喊我，还是说魔法怀表真的这么容易坏？”Harry用手指捋过杂乱的略带卷曲的头发，把它恢复成睡觉前的样子。他的声音有一种自然的威慑力。挺拔的姿态轻易地隐藏了疲惫，但深陷的眼眶有力地驳回了这一点。

“lord在外面等您。”执事反常地俯身拉过男孩的手，“您的戒指带偏了。”不温不火的语气，得到Harry的一个挑眉。男孩拉过外套穿好，开门迎了上去。

“紧急任务。”男人表情僵硬，声音绷紧，语句被过度简化，眼神在右下角飘忽，然后突然转向左上方。Harry在暗处眯起眼睛，他感受不到灵魂的契约。

拜那荒谬的浅色魔法属性所赐，戒指上的检测水晶发烫了……

……………………………………分割线……………………………… 我的文章是跳跃型的场景转换，可能会出现同一时间不同人物的行为，心理状态，但依然是沿着时间线往前走的。


	6. Chapter 6

Harry 跟随男人走出庄园防护边界，打量着周围可利用的地形，眼眸中沉淀着阴影。面前这个自诩黑魔王的男人走路跌跌撞撞，似乎随时准备绊倒自己，他的步子很慢，可笑地顾虑着“孩子”的感受。他的肩膀僵硬，手周围的衣料被攥出了褶皱，更有趣的是他的袖扣，它是金红色的。这个拙劣的模仿者显然没有区分华丽与奢靡的能力。现在，一个巨大的笑话摆在自己面前，Harry发誓，如果不是因为自己正在走进限制移形换影的结界，他一定会大笑出声的。

“到了。”男人的声音因为兴奋而颤抖。冰冷的枪口顶住了男人的后颈，伦敦难得的晴天并不能带给这种冰冷机械温度。“需要这样激动么？lord？”Harry偏头，字符如耳语吐露表现得像一个无知而又好奇的孩子。

衣服撕裂的声音，后背被温热的液体浸湿，熟悉的味道充斥鼻腔。男人转过身，复方汤剂在失去效力，衬衫被隆起的脂肪撑得很紧，面容在药剂和极度兴奋的双重作用下扭曲变形。

“把枪给我，我知道你还没有装子弹。”男人咧嘴，露出一口发黄的牙齿，笑的猖狂。“我兄弟的一个警告，下次可不是切割咒这样简单了。”

男人得意得看着男孩都衬衫被血色渐渐腐蚀，往日高傲的头颅慢慢低下，金属枪筒已经碰到了他的手。他不着急，他只想等待着对方完全把自主权交到自己手里，就想胜利的颁奖一样，“什么救世主，食死徒，不过只是一个身带名贵水晶的孩子罢了。”

剧痛，笑容冻结在脸上，然后迅速被惊愕取代。男人的身体不受控制地慢慢瘫软下去。他从未见过这样的笑容，如鲨鱼般危险。枪响，寂静的树林里传来呻吟“没装子弹？恐怕你的朋友不是这样想的。”

Harry一把拽下袖扣，橄榄核形状的“紫水晶”变得透明。毫无留恋地，它被扔到地上碾碎“你以为这是水晶？只是玻璃瓶罢了，不过还真的很贵呢，和你的命同价。”

…………

……

“severus，好久不见。”黑魔王出现在蜘蛛尾巷的门口，snape打破了难得的清晨。“lord……”voldermort抬手打断对方的话，“相信你对我的到来并不意外。”

“需要我为您做什么？”“很多，但那是在确认你对我的忠诚之后。”

“lord，我对你的忠诚始终……”“快停下，severus，在你犯下另一个巨大的错误之前，让我们都不要在伪装，我们彼此都很清楚背叛与被背叛，不是么？”

snape已经拿捏不准自己是否应该说话，庆幸的是，voldermort没有要求他回答，“你很幸运，伟大的黑魔王是仁慈的，你被允许拥有最后一次做出选择的机会。”

“我的忠诚始终属于您，lord。”没有时间做出思考，没有机会可供选择，如果他不想如同格兰芬多一样战死，这是他唯一的单选题。

“很好，我的老朋友，明智一如既往。”voldermort转身，打开居室的门。来吧，snape，他对自己说，再忍耐一下，你能够给自己赢得足够的时间在思考是否值得。

“跟我回庄园。”…………

…………

由于一些不可抗拒力，短小一如既往……


	7. Chapter 7

severus snape 的一生都是一个笑话，至少他自己是这样认为的。在经历了悲惨的童年后，他失去了挚爱，放弃的初心，甚至几乎要丧失他最后的责任。没有人为他错误的人生买单，甚至是他自己。

如果不是Harry potter时常敲响他办公室的门，以实践意外的借口拿走各种强力治疗剂以恢复voldermort加训下的伤口，他早会结束他那不断失去，毫无意义的人生。

男孩惨白皮肤上鲜血淋漓地伤口，像是不断质问他为什么不以死谢罪，但只有这时候，Severus才能感受到生命的真实，他意识到，药剂是他保护已经从属于黑魔王的Lily的孩子的唯一方式，也是他赎罪的唯一机会。

于是他选择妥协，选择了延迟他解脱的时间，选择了最后一次相信自己的生命还有剥夺的价值。他开始等待判决，这是自Harrypotter失踪后就注定的。

在他几乎要怀疑自己的决定时，他得到了结果，没有钻心咒和索命咒，除了必要的威胁，一切似乎都顺利的不可思议。这样愚蠢的想法一直持续到半分钟前。“和我回庄园。”幸运到此为止了，每一个音节都在嘲笑他幼稚的侥幸。

此刻，他不得不低头盯着地板，尽可能把自己放进阴影里，忍受黑魔王指甲敲打桌面的声音，期待他明显的不耐烦不会给自己带来麻烦，黑魔王在等人，和他有关的人，他几乎听到了脑袋里齿轮运转的声音。他不认为自己与某个食死徒有较为密切的关系。

不可能是malfoy 那个精明的家伙不可能把自己的生命浪费迟到这种事情上，也不可能是那个疯狂的black，她对黑魔王近乎神经质的狂热崇拜使她甚至希望成为黑魔王身体的一部分以一直待在他身边，事实上，没有人敢让尊贵的黑魔王等待……他发现自己进入了一个思维盲区。

……

门被人踢开了，热浪涌入，夹杂着浓重的血腥和呻吟，Harrypotter，拖着一个矮胖的中年男人出现在门口。眼睛里闪着红光。“五号牢房。”他在执事面前停下，将俘虏向前抛到地上，语气夹杂着尚未消失殆尽的暴谑残酷。Severus Snape永远不会忘记这一天，他在Lily的孩子身上，看到的黑魔王的影子。

曾经的百合花田，如今遍布荆棘。

…………分割线……

长时间未更新，真是抱歉，我在现实的生活真的一团糟，原生家庭对我的影响越来越大了。希望大家谅解。


	8. Chapter 8

“怎么回来这么晚？”“巨怪巨大的质量使防护魔咒内外发生了相对论性质的时空扭曲。”（借ff）snape微乎其微地向potter那边挪了挪，身体前倾，魔杖在口袋里震动。

voldermort都眼睛在眼眶里天翻地覆。“他是谁？”“一个笑话，带着金红色袖扣的黑魔王。”Harry耸了耸肩，“你这里呢？谈的怎么样了？”Harry轻飘飘地瞥了一眼自己院长，把目光移回voldermort。

“差不多了，该你了。”voldermort摆了摆手，捏住了下午茶杯柄，直接把自己置身事外。Harry露出标准的社交微笑“一个问题，你是如何得到dumbledore 的信任的？““我接受的魔法契约，保护Lily·Evans的孩子。”干涩而单调的，他把语句中的情感掩藏地很好，几乎毫无破绽，出来那双黑曜石般的眼睛 大脑封闭术也无法掩饰它的颤动。

“那么你知道这次要做什么，对么？Severus·snape先生。”周围的温度瞬间降低了，落地窗外的风景变得模糊。“potter向snape伸出手。

“我，Severus·snape，以生命宣誓，忠于dark lord，永远。”金色的丝线将两人的手掌层层缠绕，snape率先松开了手。

“很好，你的任务。”Harry从口袋里取出一管透明药剂。“巨怪身上的，神秘组织目前的研究成果。他似乎准备把我作为第一个试验品。”Harrypotter随手拿起矮桌上的甜点刀，向后甩出，刀刃准确地插入“巨怪”左眼旁的地板，它刚刚试图把肥硕的脑袋向左移动。

“它的主要原料是黑曼巴的毒牙，我需要它的成分，效果和解毒剂，药剂室在左走廊第二扇门，化学实验室旁边。”

…………

……

severus·snape并没有花费多少时间，准确的说，是5个小时。他得到了结果，尽管不尽人意。

“这并不是一个新型药剂，据说从亚瑟王时期留下来的魔药残方，没有人知道它的真正来源，我曾经进行过研究，它能够使巫师陷入永久昏迷。它的解毒剂药方是完整的，但其中最重要的原料鞭尾荧草在50年前就已经被魔法部草药研究司外勤调查组确认灭绝。”

“有没有可能在他们研发成功前捣毁基地？”“严格意义上来说，他们的成果目前已经属于成功的范围了，即使不够成熟，一旦掌握了技术，药方的材料并不难得。”

沉默。

“我知道了……你回去吧……”等snape的袍角消失在门口，Harry揉了揉太阳穴，瘫倒在沙发上。

僵局。

“我在50年前的密室里发现这个植物，但在我驯服蛇怪时被厉火烧毁了。”“这毫无意义，时间转换器只能把时间回溯到一天前。”“但有时间跳跃器，老狐狸时间研究的成果。”

“他成功了？为什么anglina没有回来？”“基础魔法守则：时间会修正被定义为“历史”的重大事物，除非把它们调离时空。但我想，改变一些植物的命运应该不是问题。”voldermort心不在焉地搅拌着早已放凉的红茶，瞳孔失去了焦距。

“宏大的历史事件是不可修改的，但可以通过修改历史的细微之处创造未来……这才是时间跳跃器的意义。写信给dumbledore, 我们需要讨论一下这件事。”

……分割线……………… 终于要开始主线了，暴风哭泣。 草药名和魔法理论都是我瞎编的……狗头求保……


	9. Chapter 9

通过两次会议的召开，时间旅行是提案在一片反对声中被双方领导人一锤定音。dumbledore，voldermort, harry potter 在短短两周内完成了大量的魔法理论推理计算，把整间卧室搬进了施有10个空间延展咒都手提箱，制作了德姆斯特朗都转学申请。一切准备就绪，接下来，一杯生死水以完成计划中8小时的睡眠，Harrypotter将作为德姆斯特朗的转学生paraly·slytherin申请霍格沃兹的就读。

房子寂静无声，voldermort看了一眼Harry的房间，放下咖啡杯，心不在焉地应付着划上肩膀的蛇，这条黑曼巴将成为行李的一部分。目光游荡着定格在噼啪作响的炉火上，这是点亮房间的唯一光源。

未来几月本应Harry处理的文件和计划表在桌子上堆叠出2英尺的高度，各种颜色的标记，从会议票数的处理到情报提取甚至暗杀任务，他第一次意识到“第二首领”并不是他大发慈悲的产物，Harrypotter早已在团队中占据了不可替代的地位，没有人有足够的能力和忠诚来接替他……

……

庄园的警告打破了极力维持的平静，“该死。”他暗骂到，泄愤地把魔咒丢到墙壁上，执事带着一个灰头土脸的人进来，Sirius·black。

“Harry在哪？我有东西要给他。”他看到这个格兰芬多对自己粗鲁的咆哮。他不得不给Harry的房间加上静音咒，“什么东西？”他听到自己用命令的口气问道。“这不关你的事。”格兰芬多总有迅速点燃他的怒火的能力。“他在休息，你打不开他的门，学不会闭嘴就滚出去。”他很快放弃了礼貌。

“所以你是想让我放弃吗？”sirsus挣脱了钳制，瞪着他，手中的魔杖让空气躁动不安。“你在不断刷新我对愚蠢的认知。”voldermort站起来，挥手缴械了他的魔杖，恢复了原先的冷酷，“让我们说的直白些，我可以帮你打开房间，但你那什么和我交换？”

black终于不再像一个开关失灵的破旧音箱。voldermort几乎要对他开始使用脖子上的“摆设”感到欣慰。不得不说，看着格兰芬多像戳破的气球一样泄气令她心情愉悦。

“是双面镜，如果运气好的话，或许我们能在不同的时间线进行交流。”空气似乎静止了，black看到voldermort眯起眼睛。“让我们来做个交易吧，我可以帮你修改双面镜的符文，让他不受时间乱流的影响，但我要拿着另一面镜子，当然了，作为交换，我会在得到Harry同意后把他的消息传达给你。”

这大概是black近年来思考最多的一次了，voldermort可以轻易的从对方的眼睛中看到毫无掩饰的惊讶，不信任和犹豫。

“我几乎不做对对手有利的交易。”他戏谑的看着对方，若无其事地补充道。“哼，可以想象的到。”他听到对方的低声抱怨“交易。”接下的语气变得更加正式。

“宣誓。”

……………

sirius把头支在床边，静静地注视他的教子。白天的魔法已经从脸上消失，苍白的面容在昏暗的灯光下更加可怖，深不见底的眸子被眼睑遮住，使凹陷的眼眶里青紫色的血管更加明显。他看上去疲惫，不堪一击，甚至明天如果出现什么意外，他将不得不目睹这个生命的陨落。很少有人知道这具脆弱的躯壳里承载着怎样偏执狂妄而又强大的灵魂。或许对于他而言，这不过是又一次赌注罢了。

作为一个格兰芬多，作为掠夺者的一员，Sirius从未在意过他的赌注。

他用巧克力蛋糕赌过snape的下一个魔咒；用魔咒课作业赌过魁地奇比赛的胜利；用最新的扫帚赌过Lily的选择，赌注对他而言，不过是一个玩笑，直到他赌下了老鼠，命运告诉他抉择的艰难与沉重，他赌不起了。

他的教子，Harrypotter，他似乎有一种与生俱来的力量，他把社会作为棋盘，把制度作为筹码，每个人都是棋子，包括他自己，他的生命是不断重复的赌博，他一次又一次用魔法，用生命，甚至灵魂去博弈，孤注一掷，像是一次又一次精确计算下的精准射击。

他以教父的身份曾问他：“为什么要这样做，拯救世界只有这一种方式么？”他低声笑了，笑声令人颤栗：“你以为我要拯救世界么？那么你错了。”“那就为什么这样拼命呢？”

“因为，我想站在顶点，想要赢，想为王。”

…………

……

………………分割线………………

用学校给的时长一晚上假期疯狂码字……本以为下周日考完试房间，结果＊＊＊的校领导有＊＊的安排了4天的补课。

疯狂压缩进度后终于走上第二册主线了，接下来就是Harry和tom的主场了，想象一下，暗暗找密室的tom和偷偷待在密室的Harry……


	10. Chapter 10

阅读提醒：蛇院黑化哈，黑魔王哈，第一部伏养哈，第二部时间旅行汤哈“时间跳跃器最短的使用间隔是一年，完成后立刻检查自己所处的时间线和体内的时间节点，用双面镜联系我们。”老校长向Harry严肃地点了点头，他的神情从来没有如此苍老过。

Harry叹了口气，试图吞咽下喉咙中的肿块，服用下大剂量的灵魂稳定剂，走进魔法阵中间，感受魔力的拉扯。

“活着，否则我让整个世界给你陪葬。”voldermort终于停止了沉默，，血色的双眸晦暗阴沉，每一个字都烙上了命令的语气。【“包括我自己。”】他低嘶着补充道。

“你也一样。我会知道的。”Harry用手轻掩心脏，那是灵魂所在的地方。他们同时勾起嘴里，露出一个富有情感的微笑……

…………

……

他感觉自己躺在凹凸不平的地面上，大概是石板路。听力正在恢复，他能听到周围嘈杂的议论声，尽管它像是从遥远的空中飘荡而来，迷离而虚幻。心口撕裂般疼痛，但他确信voldermort的魂片和自己灵魂还紧密的切合。他能感受到一小部分不属于自己的情感从缥缈的远方沿着无形的线传递到心脏。不算太坏，他暗暗想到。

心脏剧烈收缩，危险的魔力在他的皮肤上蠕动。一种长期在战争中的直觉，他挣扎着去拿口袋里的魔杖，只是换来了手指轻微的移动。肌肉还没有苏醒，不能再糟了，他几乎想要冷笑，命运从未给予他以同情。

身体在魔咒的作用下变轻。他感受到一股力量牵拉这他向前移动，要把他带到什么地方。什么也不要做，在你彻底恢复对身体的控制权之前。他警告自己……

…………

…

时间的界限已经相当模糊了，他感受到阳光强硬地透过眼睑，他睁开双眼，用袖子擦掉生理上的泪水，检查机器。给自己的长袍一个清洁咒，让他恢复原本的颜色。然后抬头观察，白色的床单，白色的墙壁，白色的窗帘，床头贴的病情单，很好，圣芒戈，自己训练时没少来过。他长叹了一口气，把头砸到柔软的枕头上。

隔音咒，飞来咒，双面镜从行李箱的缝隙中挣脱出来，径直向他的脸砸去。“哦，该死的用力过猛。”他咒骂到，用手挡住脸，镜子砸到他的指关节上。

“怎样？”voldermort的声音从里面传来，声音像是从很细的管道里挤出来，他的牙咬得很紧。“现在是1941年，我的身体处于1995年，没有差错。”他如实报告到。

“你失联了8个小时。”命令的语气，他要求解释，这是完全可以理解的，但此刻只会让Harry头疼。“由于一个完美的降落，我被送到了圣芒戈。”

“谁？”

“不知道，但从魔力上看，他没有离开，并且在靠近。”Harry瞥了一眼门口。把镜子塞进床单下面，取消了隔音咒。

门开了。

年轻的dumbledore，他从未想到过这个可能性。他熟悉dumbledore 的魔法，他是纯白的，但眼前的人，他的魔核中有一片灰色的阴影。

“魔法核心在成年后也可以改变。”他暗暗地记下一笔，这个结论将会出现在他的小本子上。这个事实过于令人惊讶，以至于在他察觉到的时候，他已经盯着对方看了不短的时间。他连忙把头低下去，看着自己抓紧床单的手。

振作起来，他命令到，抿嘴，嘴角上提，抬头。露出一个完美微笑。“你好，先生，请问你是？”

“下午好，孩子，很高兴你醒了。”对方明亮的蓝眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光。“我是dumbledore ，霍格沃兹变形学教授和副校长。”

“感谢你，我是paraly·slytherin，原德姆斯特朗四年级生。”

“你感觉怎样？要知道，我想进来一次可真不容易，很少有年轻人进入意外魔法事故的重症监护室。”Harry没有错过对方眼睛里探究的颜色。

“但在德国可不一样，战争，你知道的。”dumbledore 看到男孩低下头，细碎的头发遮住了迷惘的眼神，像是沉浸在回忆里。

“我很抱歉。”

“没有什么可抱歉的。”男孩望向窗外，似乎突然对树枝上的乌鸦产生了浓厚的兴趣。”

“这就是你来到英国的原因？”

“大部分。”Harry重新把目光转移到dumbledore 身上，“如果是副校长的话，请允许我直接向你提交我的转学申请，本来应该是用猫头鹰送达的，但介于我们戏剧性的见面，我想就没有这个必要了。”一份黑色的信封从抽屉里飘出来。悬浮在空中，上面墨绿色的火漆有着蛇形的图案。

“当然，但为了学生的安全，霍格沃兹在战争期间并不随便接受转学申请，希望你理解，斯莱特林先生。”

“的确，但霍格沃兹规则上规定，学院创始人的后代在没有被确认伤害城堡内学生的前提下，可以得到霍格沃兹所提供的一切帮助。”

像是印证了他的话，信封右下角的绿色烫金文字闪烁，展现出真实的姓氏所具有的完整的魔法效力。

dumbledore 紧紧地盯着男孩，在经历一阵难以忍受的沉默后，他慎重地点了点头，离开房间。

一旦感受到他的魔法离开医院，Harry滑下床去办理出院手续，他需要去一趟翻倒巷，如果幸运的话，有一个惊喜在等着他。

…………分割线…………

我自私并且没有毅力，我不是一个有超强能力的写手，只是一个性格孤僻，有严重心理问题的高中狗，，写这些的目的只是为我创造一个能够容得下我的世界，如果没有读者的支持，我很可能会放弃他。我知道这样说很难听，但我目前无法把自己调回到社交状态。真的非常非常抱歉，但就是这样:-(


	11. Chapter 11

tom不得不承认，脱离充满白痴的孤儿院，回到拥有正常人的世界令人欣喜若狂，但终日无聊的课程正在迅速把他的兴奋感消磨殆尽。

除了一些级长的事物，还没有什么事情可以给他打发时间，dumbledore 几乎用除了教学以外的所有时间来监视他，并且他可以肯定那个老家伙认为自己此举是为了整个巫师界，哦，多么伟大啊。他不禁面容扭曲。

图书馆的阅览范围被严重受限，他的麻瓜姓氏并不能给他对自己血统的认知提供多少帮助。这真是令人抓狂的沮丧。唯一的线索就是蛇的语言，或许这是下一个突破口。

“tom，等等。”是malfoy浅薄的略带磁性的声音，他站到tom面前，淡金色的长发因为跑步变得凌乱。tom挑眉，这实在是令人惊讶，一般情况下 没有什么能够破坏malfoy的长发。

“霍格沃兹将要转来一位德姆斯特朗的学生。”

“我记得我有说过，我只需要有价值的消息。”Tom眯起眼睛，感觉自己被冒犯了，malfoy有着全院最发达的情报网络，但这除了证明“校长终于疯了，让战争区来路不明的人进入学校”外，他看不出这个消息更多的价值。如果迅速征服斯莱特林人的后果就是让他们追着缠着自己不放，那么他会考虑放慢步伐，更加享受“游戏”的过程。

“抱歉，tom，我以为你需要这个，他被直接归人的斯莱特林学院。”malfoy抓紧了衣角。

直接？史无前例，没有人能够逃过带上那有老又丑的帽子的命运，越过分院帽的分配。

“好的，我知道了。”他很好的收敛住自己的惊讶，点了点头，让malfoy离开，决定去一次图书馆。

“riddle学长，校长找你。”一个打着黄色领带的低年级赫奇帕奇几乎撞到了他身上。他把嘴中的咒骂咽回肚子，抑制住施恶咒的冲动，走向那该死的旋转楼梯。

…………

……

“校长，您找我？”

“啊，下午好，tom。”dippet放下羽毛笔，充满赞赏地看着tom，“祝贺你担任斯莱特林级长，这位是paraly。”

Tom将目光移向一旁的男孩。他拥有冷黑色的头发，墨绿色的眸子，他的下巴有着锋利的边缘，他或许是漂亮的，但他身体周围环绕的浓厚的黑魔法残余让他的外表显得无关紧要。他是怎么被允许进来的？

他看向自己，他的脸上有这公式化的微笑，但看到出来他十分无聊。

“你好。”Tom看着对方向自己伸出手，“叫我paraly就好，来自德姆斯特朗，多多关照。”

“Tom·riddle，我的荣幸。”他握住的对方的手，不受控制地瞪大了眼睛，他感觉的他的魔法被对方吸引。

“tom，可以帮我们来领新同学参观一下城堡么？”dippet语气中充满了骄傲和欣慰，tom不禁在心中嗤笑。“当然，校长。”他对老人微微欠身，从容地离开了办公室。

…………

……

“这里是移动的楼梯，它可以带你到你想去的地方。”Tom与新同学并排走着，用余光打量着这个男孩。介绍城堡是无聊的，但观察猎物的过程是美妙的。

他脸上的微笑完全消失了，冷漠和残酷毫无遮掩的表露在脸色，他显然很擅长面具，但却不喜欢使用它。他的衣服款式简单，却是用最昂贵的面料裁剪而成的。他的举止像一个纯血统。但是，tom看向他左手的小拇指，纯血的继承人是不会被允许戴上尾戒的，他不是长子，另外，他的姓氏也是一个谜。

“所以，和我谈谈你的兄弟的事？”他假装不经意间问到。

“不，我是独生子。”对方没有看过来。

“有趣。”tom评价到，“你的亲人呢？”

“他们都去世了。”对方简短的回答，面无表情地看着他。

“我很抱歉。”tom圆滑的回答道，努力使自己的声音充满同情，拍了拍对方的肩膀。

对方微微点了点头，给他一个虚弱的微笑。果然，人们都该死的喜欢着这些令人作呕的肢体接触。

“来吧，让我们去休息室。有一些新同学是你需要认识的。”Tom语气轻松地向前走到。

玩游戏吗？新蛇。

……

………………分割线………………

我并不会无聊的给Harry改名，你已经看到，修改姓氏是Harry能够在严峻形式下名正言顺进入霍格沃兹的合理手段:），而且他会引起tom的注意的。

原先voldermort的地位使Harry不需要参与斯莱特林的游戏就轻而易举地站在蛇院的顶端。但paraly可没有这样的背景，让我们假设他并不想这样暴露底牌。两个魔王的院内斗争，相信我，那是精彩的;-)

ps：如果本篇章有任何像危险游戏的地方，不要怀疑，它们就是来自于那里。那是因为我受了那位大佬的影响，但我不认为这是侵权，正如你所见，我已经提到了我的灵感来源，并且一切都是无偿的。欢迎大家去看危险游戏。

pps：离家不远的医院被设为了新型肺炎隔离治疗站点……我补课还必须出门……

我内心浪涛汹涌波澜壮阔:）

恐吓jpg

大家出门一定要戴口罩哦，最好还是别出。


	12. Chapter 12

“朋友们，这是我们的新同学，paraly。”休息室被清空了，只有该出现的人被要求停留在那里。tom略微提高了嗓音。其实完全没有必要，所以人都注意力都轻而易举的集中在他们身上。

“Malassas·Malfoy。”Tom示意对方走上前，目光依然死死的钉在paraly身上。

浅灰色的眼睛，淡金色的长发用银色的发带束起，脸上带着malfoy特有的高傲，paraly心不在焉地同对方握手，默默感叹着基因的强大。

Tom观察着男孩的变化，他重新把微笑放在脸上，虽然不愿意承认，但他的面具几乎完美，他在对malfoy骄傲的神情不屑一顾，有趣。

“Alfred ·Black. ” 一个更加谨慎的Sirius。paraly同他握手，尽量表现出应有的礼貌。“欢迎。”black友好地拍了拍paraly的肩膀。

tom没有错过那一瞬间的僵硬，他表现得很讨厌肢体接触，但在自己做出尝试的那次，自己得到了截然不同的反应，又一个充满挑战性的谜团。

“Zeway·Prince”他显然是Snape的祖父，同样的阴沉，手指带有长期处理魔药留下的薄茧。“真是奇怪的人，你显然不打算告诉我们你的姓氏。”他迅速与paraly握手，不留余地地问到。

tom盯着这两个人，表现出饶有兴趣的样子，paraly会怎么回答？他已经想象到对方恼羞成怒的模样。

“我确实经常被称为奇怪的。”paraly轻松地耸了耸肩，加深了他的笑容忽视了对方咄咄逼人的语气。

这个反应令人惊讶。

“我是Segunas ·Lanschech ，你为什么不告诉我你的姓氏，你的泥巴种父母让你感到羞耻了吗？”最后的男孩从沙发上跳起来，抱起胳膊，他拥有沙质感的黑发，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂，他在为自己毫无根据的粗鲁语言洋洋得意。

paraly挑眉，他的眼睛变得冷漠而残酷，他的笑容完全是蔑视的，空气以肉眼可见的速度变得又冷又重。“我不是很喜欢你的语气。”男孩偏了一下头，除了tom以外的所有人都在努力克服着颤抖，眼睛中流露出无法遮掩的恐惧。

“你干了什么？”Lanschech 抓住paraly的衣领咆哮，像一只愤怒野兽。只是一瞬间，Lanschech 触电般地收手，表现出难以置信的惊恐和仇恨。

“我什么也没有干，正如你所见，我没有拿出魔杖。”paraly回答到，充分展现了他的无聊。

“够了，道歉，Lanschech 。”Tom命令道。

“可是……Tom……”

“不要让我说第二遍。”更多的魔力压迫，这显然不是他们想要的。

“对不起。”Lanschech 呲着牙，几乎要把对方撕碎。

空气开始正常流动了。

“没关系，你不是第一个，让我们假设你是个聪明人？”paraly同他握手，双方都在尝试着把对方的手骨捏碎。

“卧室在里面，你可以先去检查一下行李。”Tom以公事公办的语气说到，看着男孩走进房间。

“他……很强大。”Malfoy 收起了不可一世的表情，罕见地皱起眉头。

“他有点像tom，不是吗？”Black 似乎对自己拍了他的肩膀感到懊悔。

Zeway没有说话，只是巧合吗？他和Tom无论是长相还是魔力都有着惊人的相似程度，这很可怕，他不敢相信有第二个tom的存在。

“他真有趣不是吗？”tom坐着高背椅上，用手指翻转着魔杖，他会充分享受着把谜团一层一层剥开，碾碎那个强大，黑暗，独立的灵魂。

所以，这场游戏又能进行多久呢？

…………分割线…………

我也不知道我写到是个什么玩意，paraly眼中的人和tom眼中的paraly似乎无法合适的衔接在一起。


	13. Chapter 13

paraly沿着走廊往前走，穿过两个石头拱门，习惯性的停留在第三间房间门口。门牌上的镀银字母拼出了prince和malfoy的名字，它现在还不是Harry和Draco的房间。呼吸一瞬间停滞，一种失落感包裹着他，他抚摸着潮湿的岩壁，微乎其微地摇了摇头，继续向前寻找……

他在走廊的尽头发现了自己的房间，在一个缠绕着绿色藤蔓的雕塑旁边，印有自己和tom的名字。哦，棒极了，他将在不间断的放弃和修改自己的计划中度过这段时间……

……

Tom回到房间的时候，浴室的灯亮着，他的转学生正在洗澡，原先空闲的四柱床放下了帷幕，床头柜上有一盏黑色的烛台和一个空魔药瓶。所有的抽屉都上了锁，银制的把手上散发着稳定的魔力波动。

Tom讨厌和任何人分享房间，任何人可能在对他的作息有着过分的好奇，他们会从中获取筹码，增加自己的权利，或者更糟糕，一旦他们在大厅中大声询问他的行踪和活动，他很可能失去优势，甚至摧毁他精心打造的面具，这是他绝对不愿意接受的。

浴室的门开了，那个转学生揉着头发走出来，胸前的衬衫被解开两颗扣子。

“被害妄想症？”tom轻声问到，目光集中在对方西裤口袋里的魔杖上。

“别告诉我你没有。”paraly给了tom一个wink，“你能保证如果我尝试打开你的衣柜，我不会失去我的手臂吗？”

paraly戏谑地捕捉到Tom一瞬间的皱眉，然后迅速切换到一个友善的表情“好吧，我不否认。”他的衣柜里确实藏了一本书，是他假期在翻倒巷得到的，这使他原本就不堪重负的资产更加岌岌可危。

Tom毫不掩饰地研究着paraly的表情，对方用手翻转着魔杖，心不在焉换上一只耳钉，把空魔药瓶扔进壁炉，他看上去没有任何不适，甚至像是在享受这样的洽谈。

“所以，晚安？”对方向他偏了一下头，直接拉上了帷幕，他能感觉到帷幕上的静音咒发挥作用时短暂的微光。

…………

四柱床的帷幕直到早上也没有拉开，paraly没有参加早宴。

当tom来到魔咒课教室时，教室已经有人了。paraly坐着教室靠前的位置，左手支撑着头，正在随意地翻看着课本。

为了保持自己谦卑，渴望知识的形象，tom通常选择第一个踏进教室的大门，但介于昨天paraly的表现，tom发现自己对此并不吃惊。

“来的这么早？”又是那副伪善的嘴脸，paraly看着对方自然地拉开旁边凳子坐下，眯起了眼睛……

Tom很快就完成了今天的冰冻咒，这真是简单得可怜，Tom扫了一眼讲台，矮个子教授还站在一摞堆叠的书本上手舞足蹈，感谢那些旧书吧，它让矮人的头从桌面上露出来，一定程度上提升了那些讲解的价值。

他重新低下头，用余光观察paraly，他正在把一个咒语中的“a”改成“u”，又往后添加了一个音节，他对修改书上的咒语入迷，似乎完全没有要听课的意思，他的作品，冰冻乌鸦，他完美的魔咒产物，静静地放在桌子的一旁。

完美，就像他将要征服paraly的事实一样。

……

Tom给了他的“朋友们”一个眼神，在教室留到了最后，看着paraly慢条斯理地把书本装进书包，却没有要背起来的意思。

“不走么？”

“这不是你的希望吗？”

“你……真的很特别。”对方露出了一个鲨鱼般危险的微笑，以狩猎者的姿态向前走一步，打破了两人的安全距离。Tom满意地看到对方后退一步，他喜欢看着自己的猎物做出退让。

paraly退到了教室的尽头，他的身后是坚实的墙壁，Tom的双手像有力的钳子把他的双肩摁到墙壁上。“你有什么事，ridden同学？”他的猎物微笑着。

“叫我Tom。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”paraly抬起手指，书包悬浮在空中，向tom的后背砸去。

Tom松开一只手，侧身，躲过攻击，伸手去抓paraly的手臂。

paraly已经触摸到桌子的边缘，用一只手支撑住身体，身体前倾，翻过一排长桌，Tom的指甲轻微地划过paraly的皮肤。

到底谁是猎物？

“午餐时间到了，我先去礼堂吃饭了。”paraly走出了教室，书包在身后跟随着。

Tom眯起眼睛，看着自己的手指，从来没有人能够逃脱他的攻击。

有趣，他的大脑在嗡嗡作响，他的心脏因为兴奋而剧烈跳动，paraly激起了他撕碎猎物的欲望 他渴望看着这样强大的灵魂对他俯首称臣，他意识到他在无法自拔地陷入这个游戏 ，但他依然没有阻止自己，他一直很自信 paraly有着绝对棘手的灵魂，但，巧妙的是，他拥有让别人思考自己想要的东西能力。

………………


	14. Chapter 14

“Tom 呢？你干了什么？”paraly在走廊上被拦住了，lanschech飞溅的吐沫喷到了他的脸上。

“如果你能动用一下你脖子上的摆设，你就会发现，tom在我后面。”paraly表现出足够多的不耐烦。忠诚是好事，但忠诚的对象不是自己，这足以成为他将lacschech碾碎的理由。

“嘿，听着。”paraly的衣领被粗鲁地揪起来，“别以为你现在得到的是你应得的，你根本配不上tom坐在你身边，他不过是把你当做下一个玩具罢了，你个肮脏的……”

lanschech突然瞪大了眼睛，他的身体失去了控制，他被低劣的混血卡住脖子摁在墙上。魔杖抵住了他的喉咙。“你确定你要把这句话说完吗？”对方声音低沉，带着过分的冷静。

他张了张嘴，想嘲讽什么，告诉新来的人他根本不敢施魔咒，惊讶地发现自己根本发不出声音。他开始挣扎。

“你在干什么？”Tom的声音传来，狂喜占据了他的内心，他相信Tom会把paraly揍到哭泣，一定会的，为了他对tom的极度忠诚。

“我知道你在想什么，停下你愚蠢的幻想，这让你变得更加没有价值。”paraly松开手，看着lanschech像淤泥一样从墙上滑落，转身走向tom。

“管好你的狗，下次我可不确定他会不会少条腿。”

“你随意，亲爱的。”paraly在心里暗骂着，克制住身体的瑟缩，决定无视tom恶意的笑容。

“别这样说，你的狗会伤心的。”paraly对tom露出一个甜美的笑容，把书包用力地甩到肩膀上。

自虐倾向？tom饶有兴趣看着paraly的背影，他确定他刚才的力度足以让paraly的双肩变得淤青。

他没有追上去，他的袍子被抓住了，哦，他还有一个lanschech需要处理。

“Tom，你看到了……那个肮脏的杂种……”lanschech没有松开手，他迫切地抬起头，动作因为Tom的眼神而畏缩，他太冷了。

“所以，你不想让我坐在他旁边？”Tom眯起眼睛，“别想太多，只是为了确认。”

“他不配。”lanschech抖得很厉害，Tom在用看垃圾的眼神看着他。

“那你呢？你似乎对于自己对我的“管理”能力很有信心。”句末的单词带上了“s”的尾音。

“不，我没有……”垃圾又拉住了他的长袍。

“我希望你没有愚蠢到需要我提醒你什么是你该做的，lanschech，如果你想得到什么，证明给我看，你值得我的时间。”冷酷的声音迫使lanechsch松开手，tom满意地看着那双咖啡色的眸子失去希望的光斑。

然后，他抛出诱饵，用世界上最诱人的语气“如果你想和他玩玩，那与我无关，但如果……”

“不会的，tom，请让我帮你。”对方恳求中的欣喜若狂是无法遮掩的，真是简单到无聊。

“现在，离开我。”

paraly，下一步棋，到你了。

………………


	15. Chapter 15

接下来的几天，paraly设法用密道躲过了tom和他小骑士的几次的伏击，但这维持不了多长时间，他确信要不了几次五人组就会找借口把他堵在休息室，图书馆，礼堂……或是随便什么地方。

他几乎可以肯定自己的行为已经引起了tom的注意，这不是他想要的，他可以暂时和他周旋，但计划开始后，他将不得不找理由搪塞他继神出鬼没的行踪后飘忽不定的作息时间。

皮肤上出现了轻微的令人愉悦的刺痛，黑魔法在身体里活跃地跳动，被走廊拐角处的魔法吸引着，是tom。

还有black。

“好久不见paraly。”Tom对他挑眉。

“好久不见，Tom，如果你这样认为的话。”paraly回以微笑，他是不会提醒Tom早上礼堂里的相遇，对方显然认为他们应该有更多的接触时间。

“说真的，paraly，除吃饭学习和休息外，我们很难遇到你，你到底在干什么？”black直白地抱怨到，伸手去拍paraly的肩膀。

“或许……探索城堡？这里和德姆斯特朗很不一样。”paraly试图自然地拍掉对方的手，语气里带着些许玩味。

这甚至不是谎言，富有生机的魔法填充着霍格沃兹的每一段楼梯和走廊，这是那座黑暗古堡不曾拥有的。

“你准备去哪？”tom紧紧盯着paraly。

“图书馆吧，查些资料把作业写完。”恰当好处的语气把控，完美而真诚的微笑，Tom几乎要鼓掌了，如果不是几天前亲眼目睹了paraly在休息室完成全部作业，他恐怕会信以为真。

后者略微挑起眉峰，“真巧，我也要去图书馆，走吧。”tom以领路地姿态走在前面。

paraly如迎接挑战般从容地跟上去。black也毫不犹豫跟了上来，出乎意料。“我记得你上午刚去过图书馆。”paraly的目光若有若无地扫过black的脸。

“我不想回休息室给那个疯狂的lacschech对我下战书的机会，下午的黑魔法防御术总能激起他的疯狂特质。”black对着空气翻了个白眼。

“什么？”后者好像被逗乐了。

“一个忠告，不要在两点之前回去，否则他肯定会威胁在决斗实践上把你打到内脏破裂。”

“哦？那我是不是应该吐血以示尊重？”paraly的语气加重了辛辣的讽刺意味。

“精妙。”Tom的嘴角微微上扬，客观地评价到，带着极大的乐趣看了一眼paraly，明显被娱乐到了。

“我一定要告诉lancschech，想象一下吧，头顶气的冒烟的lancy。”black对着读书馆的大门露出陶醉的表情，“你真是个天才。”

“我的荣幸。”paraly厌恶地笑了笑，离开black，藏进了离禁书区最近的角落，把自己与外界隔离起来。

paraly手中大头部的封面是光滑的黑色皮革，忽略咒模糊了封皮上的烫金文字，它的厚度显然排除了学术指导类的书籍，那些作者们总喜欢以过于精简，生涩难懂的句子来掩盖自己浅显，落后的思想，遮挡自己华而不实的头脑。

paraly从座位上站起来，走到后面的书架，黑色封皮的书被放在桌子上，Tom几乎听到了书本对他的低声引语，他一步步地走近，如着了魔一般。恍惚间，他发现自己的手在触碰发黄，古老的书页。

他轻而易举地从附录读出来书名：《血液：灵魂与空间的索引》，他暑假在翻倒巷搜寻半个月未果的书。

他想得到它，他想得到他，他会把它亲手交到自己的手里，如同虔诚的教徒低吟着上帝。

他知道，他会的。


	16. Chapter 16

“好的，孩子们，让我们开始今天的实践训练。”Males 教授捻着自己的山羊胡，挥动着魔杖把桌椅推向教室四周的墙壁，留下一片空地。

paraly对他的新教授眨了眨眼。

Males 无疑给paraly留下了一个平和的印象，这位老师无论是教材内容还是说话语气都是温柔和缓，平淡无奇的。他常常望着自己的学生，眼底露出那种老教师特有的骄傲神色。

“大家自由组合，去找你们的同伴吧。”老巫师夸张地张开双臂，“请记住，高阶以上的黑魔法是不允许使用的，我不希望你们中的任何人得到永久性的伤害。”

paraly很容易被落下了，考虑的到近一周内他几乎在躲着所有人，这样的结果是显而易见的。

“啊哈，孩子，你介意和我一起练习吗？”就在paraly考虑着要不要往墙上投两个魔咒的时候，教授自然地走近了他。paraly看得出来他兴趣盎然的模样。

他偏了一下头，恰当好处地表现出年轻人应有的好奇。用魔杖挡住了一个简单的机械咒。“当然，我的荣幸，教授。”

“神锋无影。”paraly把头猛得往左偏，昏迷咒擦到了他的发梢。

他的魔咒被无形的盾牌偏转到教室左边，木质书架被风刃切割成一堆碎片。paraly对教授做出一个歉意的表情。

血的味道，温热的液体从颧骨沿着下颚线流下来，滴在衣领上，老人无视了那堆无关紧要的木头。

paraly笑了，无声地张了张嘴，“真的吗”？

消影无踪。paraly无声地挥动魔杖，同时伸出左手，一把椅子向paraly砸过去，在空中迎住了爆破咒，随着爆炸声碎成木屑。

paraly感受着冰冷的液体从心脏浸透到全身，他的微笑渐渐隐去在空气中。

“瓦迪瓦西。”魔咒向子弹一样从老人的魔咒中射出，发散到四周，一束光在左前方停下来。

“原形毕现。”他听到老人沉稳的声音，他知道自己又回来了。

两束不同颜色的光在空中连接，迸射出白光，paraly把魔杖上挑及时打破连接，迅速向左下方挥动施出一个鞭挞咒。

“倒挂金钟”“幻影”……

周围的景物模糊了，只有眼前的老人拥有唯一清晰的轮廓。

paraly和males在教室里翩翩起舞，他们的魔杖在手中翻飞，paraly尽可能模仿着voldermort的姿态，在周围踱来踱去，露出运筹帷幄的神态，给予对手压迫感，单纯用魔咒击退不同类型的咒语，paraly几乎把《高阶黑魔法大全》前50章的咒语全都试了一遍。

直到耳边传来一声女性尖叫，paraly的深红色火焰卷到一个女生的袖子上。

“不要用清水咒了，快脱掉它。”paraly向那个可怜的女生喊到。

对方只是疯狂地甩着手臂，从喉咙中传出一声抽泣。

“该死”

“四分五裂。”在女孩惊恐的眼神中，她黑色的长袍袖子被完整地切割下来，白色的衬衫保存完好。

黑色在布料很快在火焰中化为灰烬。

结束了。

“斯莱特林加30分，真是了不起。”males后仰着倒在椅子上，“不得不说，你让我意识到，决斗前的限制是我我此生做过的壮举之一。”

“这是明智的。”paraly中肯地评价到，用魔杖修复身上的擦伤。

“下课了，孩子们，请受伤的同学去医疗翼报道。paraly留下，斯莱特林再加十分。请原谅，我一个人没办法收拾这些残局。”males对男孩眨了眨眼。

………………

“lanschech, 又是你。”paraly对着lanschech皱眉，抑制住揉太阳穴的冲动，竭尽全力把对方想象成墙壁上的一块污渍。

“听着，我不想再和你探讨你愚蠢的纯血理论，或者听你对tom的人格崇拜。这没有任何价值。”他无视lanschech，坚决地向前走。

一个粗壮的手臂出现在眼前，他被掐着脖子固定在墙上。

“你们就这么喜欢把别人摁到墙上？”paraly露出不可思议的表情，冷笑道。

“你以为你是谁？paraly？一个连姓氏都不敢报的杂种？你就应该穿着麻瓜愚蠢的衣服，睡在碗柜里，为纯血统干活，做一个称职的家养小精灵……”

家养小精灵……吗？常年睡在姨妈家碗柜里的，吃着残渣剩羹的Harrypotter……

“闭嘴。”lanschech狞笑着无视杂种虚弱的反抗，他终于低下头，表现出垃圾应有的模样。

“你就应该跪下来祈求食物，和你肮脏的父母一样……”

“我说……闭嘴！”paraly优雅的声音不见了，取而代之的是嘶哑的咆哮。lanschech被一股暴风般的力量抛出去，重重地砸对面的墙上。

那个杂种，不，那个怪物，浓厚的黑色烟雾在他的周围跳动，如火焰般舔舐着，灼烧着他的皮肤。

他的身体出现大面积烧伤，尖叫声翻滚在喉咙里，他发现自己倒在地上抽搐。

“冷静下来，paraly。”冰冷的水被浇在paraly的头上，是Tom。

“我送他去医疗室。”Tom拉住lanschech颈后的衣领，语气中带着过度冷静。

paraly以惊人的速度穿过走廊，消失在走廊拐角处。

…………（密室）

“Harry，停下来，你超过每天固定的训练量了。”Voldermort 的声音从双面镜里传出来。

没有回答，又是一声爆炸。

“Harry。”

“Harry·Potter!”

paraly躺在大理石地板上喘息着，长袍被血液和水浸透。

“你干了什么？你居然把残局直接交给别人处理？你知道这是多大的安全隐患吗！”

“我，抱歉……”不确定的语气让voldermort面容扭曲。

“别告诉我你一个人就什么也不是！”

是啊，他被宠坏了。

作为黑魔王的孩子，他可以轻而易举地拒绝他不喜欢的社交，他可以无视斯莱特林的等级制度，没有人敢把他从顶端推下去。他只需要训练，学习，他可以理所应当地成为第二个统治者。

但是现在，他只是一个人，作为一个人的他，一文不值。

“把头抬起来！”

voldermort看着男孩的脸出现在镜子里。脸上浸满泪水。他怔住了，他心脏在抽痛，这不对。

“Harry。”他放缓语气 ，“我知道这很痛，作为一个“怪物”生活在一群垃圾中，他们蔑视你的思想，他们嫉妒你的力量。”“但是记住，只有在完全封闭的空间，没有人的地方，你才能把你可怕的不确定感，恐惧和自我怀疑全然释放，你不能暴露出弱点，因为想要征服人们，想要让他们心甘情愿地跟随你，想要获得他们全部的忠诚，你是他们的上帝，你要让他们毫无顾忌地走上战场，给予你每一滴血的权利，皮肤的每一个毛孔都在为你呼吸。当他们倒下时，他们会低语你的名字，作为他的灵魂的信仰。现在，告诉我，你能做到吗？”

……一片寂静，只有空荡的房间只有蛇形石像滴水的声音。

“回答我，Harry·potter。”

“我能”蛇类特有的低嘶从他的精心铸造的同伴嘴中传出。“Harry 早就死了，现在，我只是paraly。”

voldermort听到镜子另一边石柱晃动的声音，paraly的魔法形成的电弧在男孩周围爆炸，亮眼的白光，墨蓝色的烟雾，“Harry”这个名字与男孩的魔法彻底脱离。

“Hadrian ”

“hadrian·potter，如果你想要保留potter的姓氏的话。”

voldermort发现自己在微笑……

…………

“segunas，你醒了？”

lanschech发现自己躺在白色的床单上，双臂缠着纱布。“我……这是……”

“你惹怒的paraly，他的魔法失控了。”

“该死的，那个小……”

“闭嘴吧，Tom发现了，是他拖你来的。”

malfoy话中冰冷的事实堵住了他的嘴，他一声呻吟从他的嘴里溢出来。“Tom不会饶了我的。”

“是的，他不会。我不知道你到底怎么了，segunas，你明明知道的，Tom只是把新学生当做下一个征服对象，最多两周，我们只需要在旁边看着paraly如何被Tom征服，费尽心思地渴望跟随，以得到更多注意力，Tom就会放手，抛弃他的玩具，等待下一个猎物。”

“……也许你是对的。”

…………分割线…………

灵感是神奇的，这是相当长的一章，请享受并复习。:）

我知道大家对Harry这个名字富有感情，有些读者可能认为我在ooc，塑造一个和原著Harry不同的人。但作为一个istj，按剧情走向来看，一切巧合都是大量计算下的概率问题。脱离Harry这个亲切的名字也意味着他毁灭了他曾经是家养小精灵的历史。彻底抛弃了任何人对他的希望，拒绝把自己打造为别人想要的样子，他会沿着自己道路走（当然，voldermort是他的导师，他们的关系随Harry能力的增长逐渐趋于平等）虽然只是一个很小的切机，尊重他的选择，这是他的又一次重生。


	17. Chapter 17

“……先生，请停下……”年幼的Harry蜷缩在墙角哭泣，支零破碎的声音夹杂着断断续续地乞求。表哥肥大的毛线衫千疮百孔，染成了深浅不同的红，那是Harry唯一的衣服。

“站起来，不要表现的如此不堪一击。”男人俯视着他，第七次冷漠地下达命令。俊美的脸被放大了，男人蹲了下来，骨白色的魔杖顶住了Harry的下颚。杖尖迸射出火花。

“不……求您……这很疼……”视线开始模糊，耳边出现嗡嗡声，他几乎是在无意识的喃喃自语，嘴里涌出连不成句子的零散词语。

“Harrypotter。你愿意回到你姨妈家，继续被那群恶心的麻瓜控制和虐待吗？”男人低语，轻柔的呼吸扫过他的耳朵。

“不！”voldemort听出了声音里的仇恨。

“你想要控制他们，让那群垃圾付出代价。”他替男孩回答到，“我可以给你力量，我可以帮你。”男人重新站起来，向后退两步，对男孩伸出手，“现在，站起来。”

男孩低吼着拍开了男人的手，把自己的身体撑起来，粗暴地抓起散落在地上的魔杖……

…………

……

“paraly……”

“paraly！醒醒！”刺眼的白光把周围的一切都变亮了，他抽出魔杖，从床上弹起，听到一声巨响，然后是呻吟。

paraly睁开眼，看着black倒在他旁边，捂住脸。

paraly掰开black的手，修好black脸上的划伤。“你怎么在这里？几点了？”

“七点整，今天周末。我是来找Tom的，刚好看到你旁边的玻璃瓶爆炸。”black向paraly翻了个白眼。

“抱歉，我只是…”

“噩梦？”

“嗯”paraly不情愿地承认到。

“你梦见什么了？”black突然来了兴致，坐在paraly的床上，压住paraly的腿。

“不关你的事。”paraly把头扭到一边。

“不关我的事？我大早上因为你的梦被袭击了！”black抗议到，伸手去够paraly的头发。

paraly用致命的目光盯着对方，black瞬间缩回了手，谨慎地看着他，paraly揉了揉自己的脑袋，认命地回答道。“只是梦到我的第一次决斗训练。”

“怎样？”

“还能怎样？我被十个切割咒打中，在地上喘息着，呻吟和抽泣。”

“然后呢？”

“再站起来，重复，循环，就是这样。”paraly不耐烦地抓了一把头发，“现在立刻离开我的床，在我还没有二次袭击你之前。”

“我很抱歉。”black离开了他的床，用同情的目光看着他。

“不，事实上，那是相当……有用的一节课。”paraly对自己的衬衫做最后的调整，一把拉住black的领带拽到Tom面前，无视对方的干咳和大吼大叫，动作流畅得到抓住门口衣架上的长袍，摔上门离开。

……

Tom对着门框眯起眼睛，paraly已经证明了他有足够多的领导力量和施虐倾向，这些特质就像打磨地恰当好处的钻石，在他的身上闪闪发光，他勾起嘴角，露出些许玩味。

“他还在休息室，喊他回来。”再他意识到之前，他对black说。

……

“如果你想要谈lanschech的事，那么，感谢你替我收尾，我欠你一个人情，但我是不会对他道歉的。”paraly先发制人，没有试图减少自己咄咄逼人的态度。

“冷静下来就好。我只是想邀请你加入万圣节的Samhain仪式。”

paraly的眼睛一瞬间变大了。

“当然，我的荣幸。”微笑重新回到了他的脸上。

Tom不可能错过这个表情。

作为一个黑巫师，在德姆斯特朗接受教育，他不可能对黑巫师的传统感到惊讶。

“只是，我以为dumbledore 会试图禁止它。”对方轻松地解释道。

“他的确这样做了。”Tom干巴巴地回答。

“好吧，想象的到。”paraly露出了和他一样的表情。

“我先走了。”在Tom伸出手抓住他之前，paraly消失在门口，留下他和一个目瞪口呆的black。

paraly知道，paraly能察觉到自己的怀疑，dumbledore 是他给出的完美解释。

“真是见鬼，你能想象吗？上一秒还熟睡的人，下一秒就发射魔杖，甚至他自己都没有意识到！”

Tom没有发出声音。

他的大脑迎接了15年来第一次过载。

杀手？间谍？或者随便什么……他到底是谁？

“通知他们，盯紧paraly。”他咬牙切齿，他从没有像现在一样憎恨自己的无知。

“还有，把prince喊过来。”

………………分割线…………

看外网的姐妹们应该都知道Sanhain ，以防万一，

简单介绍一下：Samhain是起源于古老的凯尔特新年节日，是威卡魔法传统中八大节日之一。

在凯尔特人的传说中，一年分为两半，一半是黑暗，一半是光明。这个夜晚被相信是进入黑暗力量的时间点，死者的灵魂能够与活人混在一起，灵魂将会进入另一个世界。

这么看我好像又给自己挖了个坑……宣誓词什么的……我们有命再见。

请享受并复习。

爱你。:）

PS: 咱打完卡后能不能给点评论啊😂😂😂


	18. Chapter 18

房间彻底被黑暗浸染，属于Tom的四柱床上的帷幕紧拉着，覆盖着忽略咒的魔力。他不在。

“卢莫斯。”低语声，paraly举起魔杖，拉出床底的箱子，把手指扣到箱子底部的隔层，借着杖尖的微光，旋转银制的蛇形的纽扣。衣物缩小到箱子侧面，露出深灰色的台阶，看不到尽头。

paraly沿着楼梯走下去，长袍衣摆摩擦着金属扶手，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，皮靴触碰到大理石地板的那一刻，远处传来一阵风声，墙壁上的黑色烛台被魔法全部点燃。

paraly看着房间熟悉的布局，心脏被无形的力量撕扯，voldemort把他庄园里的房间移了进来，连带着庄园三分之一的图书馆。

“把密室作为决斗训练室。未打开的空间（第一册16，30章提及）在旁边的盒子里。转动壁炉上的蛇形水晶瓶，抓住机会，做你需要做的。”字条上的花体字一如既往的飘逸优雅，仿佛还带着执笔者手指的余温。

一种五味尽失的感觉。paraly走到壁炉前面，双手环住了黑色的装饰物，指尖摩擦着冰冷的水晶切面。

面前的墙壁消失了，向前延伸的大理石地板变成了棋盘格的图案，石砖的缝隙生长着血红色的花。paraly不知道他是怎么做到的，他为“zore”空间（第一册16，30章提及）创造了通道，把那个神秘的空间和房间连在了一起……

voldemort……

他低声自语着那个象征着救赎者，导师，同伴的名字。缓缓向前方伸出手，一声脆响，血色的花被折断在手里。

“抓住机会，做你需要做的。”

…………

……

万圣节宴席，斯莱特林长桌空缺了六个席位。

“作为我们中宣誓时间最长的巫师，由我来打开这个圈子。”Malfoy 吟诵着，淡金色的发丝被微风抬起。

人们围成一个圆，作为一个整体，集体向右移动。

malfoy举起魔杖，所有人的魔杖紧挨着，联系在一起。

他们开始在圆内走动，跟随着彼此的脚步。

“我们召唤黑暗在黑夜中显现。”paraly和其他人一起吟唱着“保护我们，引导我们。”

他们所在的圆出现了短暂的暗紫色闪光。右耳的紫水晶耳饰变得灼热。在自我抑制下沉睡的暗魔法在他的身体里抬起头。

他们重复着古老的誓词，绕着圆走了一圈，回到原点。

Tom对他点了点头。他们重新回到了圆的中心。

“一个圆没有起点，它永远不会结束。”Tom低沉的声音在嘶嘶作响“它以我们的魔法进行循环，他给予我们力量。”

所有人都退出圈子，围在圆周围。

“进行你们需要的仪式，黑暗魔法会保护我们的秘密停留在这个时间。”black按着惯例强调道。“我要进行最后的申报仪式。”Tom走进圆内，举起魔杖。

“我，Tom·Marvolo ·Riddle ，一直行走在黑暗的道路上。黑暗保护了我，引导了我，就像我保护和引导黑暗一样。我奉献了我的鲜血，我的魔法，我的灵魂。现在，我希望黑暗会接受我，让我成为它的孩子。“他抬起头来看着他的魔杖。

紫色的光从地面上升起，有序地环绕着，包裹着Tom，逐渐膨胀，变亮，充斥着整视野，直到眼前变为一片空白……

过了相当长的时间，光终于消失了，Tom走出圈子，他的眸子变成血红色，黑暗烟雾在他的周围环绕，那是属于他自己的黑魔法。paraly注意到周围崇拜的低语。

“lacschech现在还没有办法进行仪式。”Malfoy

平淡得看了paraly一眼，“作为开启人，我会在三天后进行仪式。”

“我还没有准备进行这个。”Black 回答道。

Prince向paraly点了点头，走进圈子。“我要进行天赋仪式。”他举起魔杖。

“我，Zeway ·Prince，一直坚定地站在黑暗里。黑暗陪伴着我，给予我药剂的天赋。我将继续奉献我的鲜血，我的魔法，我的灵魂，以得到黑暗的引导……”

紫色的光环比Tom微弱很多，当它们平息时，paraly意识到大家在看向自己……

paraly清了清喉咙，慎重地走进圈子，他不得不慢下脚步，黑暗魔法在他的身体里咆哮。

“我，Paraly，恳求黑暗宽恕我对姓名的暂时保留。”流利优美的拉丁文从口中流出，他闭上眼睛，感受着血液内的魔力循环，小心翼翼地拆除了掩盖在魔核上的魔法。属于自己的黑暗魔法从身体里冲出来，黑色的烟雾在圆内撞击。

“我以魔法向您证明，我已归属于黑暗，我向黑暗进献我的忠诚。抽气声从远方传来，但他不在乎，他能感受到自己的魔法正在轻柔地把自己托起，仿佛世界已经离他远去，纯粹的平静填充着心脏。“我在此感谢黑暗给予我的力量，我愿为黑暗领导与服从。”

“我恳求黑暗给予我知识的力量，让我获得融于黑暗的能力。”血色的花从口袋飘出。巨大的紫色闪电从空中劈落，他的魔法被电弧牵拉着，吸引和融合。他的眼前只有光，视野被白色填满。

纯白中逐渐出现了杂质，他的魔法在眼前游走，图案被逐渐拼凑成型……

一个圆代表一个循环……

三角形代表神秘而稳定的魔力……

竖线是……魔杖，巫师存在在力量含义……

“d…”死亡圣器！paraly捂住嘴巴，紧咬住手指，避免发出声音……

图案在眼前逐渐消失，他猛然意识到自己正单膝跪在地板上，身体颤抖，现实回到眼前，他的魔法狂暴地如旋风般席卷，时不时发出刺耳的电流声。

在他走出圈的一刻，魔法似乎有思想般牵拉着他，想要让他继续停留。

他不再欣赏笼罩在自己身上的魔法光环，抬起头，看向他的同伴。prince的脸上露出慎重的表情。malfoy和black瞪着眼看着他，把恐惧暴露在空气中，lanschech只是在颤抖。

“祝贺。”他转向Tom，Tom对他露出危险的微笑，诡异的红光在眼睛里闪烁。

…………

仪式耗尽了人们的体力，同伴们选择直接去床上睡觉，出来paraly，当指针指向了午夜零点，他打开箱子，走下楼梯，第一次，他没有收到新的空间……

说来你可能不信，在lagin大大为我画人设图之前，我的人设图一直都是这个😂😂😂

（写手总有某一时刻会很羡慕画手的说）

…………

带大家回顾一下，因为paraly第一年期末做的仪式（第一册30章）paraly和Voldemort被连接在一起，这就是为什么paraly的魔力很强大。

…………

警告：大家可能已经意识到，文章将会有越来越多的创新内容，如果您愿意接受，感谢您的支持。

昨天给自己挖了个坑，早上五点起来就码字了，本篇使用的大量誓词都有宗教samhain仪式和ao3的同人作为参考。

请大家在本文疑点上再加上“死亡圣器”这一项:）

请享受并复习。

爱你❤


	19. Chapter 19

自那次仪式以后，Tom的小骑士们开始寻找各种理由跟着他，白天的计划全部取消，他正在以疯狂的姿态陷入这场游戏。

唯一幸运的是，Tom的计划也与顺利相差甚远，频繁的夜出是梅林给予paraly唯一的机会。

paraly按惯例每三天检查一下密室的植物，直到目前仍然没有发现荧蓝色的芽尖。但他并不担心，圣诞节过后，那种神奇的植物将迎来它的生长期……

…………

“所以，你折了空间里的植物进行仪式，看到了死亡圣器的标志……”paraly沉默着看着voldemort喃喃自语。“写信给grindelwald。”

“什么！”

“给grindelwald写访问信，信封内存打上斯莱特林的家徽。箱子里的壁炉可以连接飞路网。”

“直接去问黑魔王，真可真是个好主意。”paraly坐在密室里一滩黑色的不明物体上，面无表情地看着镜子，“我有什么筹码能够让他回答我？”

“就凭你的姓氏和魔法，他会想要招募你的。”voldemort微抬下颚，露出不容置疑的表情。

“你认为你和食死徒平等吗？”paraly不能避免自己语气中的干涩。

“不，但在你成为圣徒之前，他会试图对你平等以待，即使只是表面上的。”

paraly对镜子皱眉，没有等到任何后续的解释。“我知道了。”他发出一声微不足道的叹息。

paraly收起镜子，站起来，嫌恶地拍了拍自己的袍子。“还有什么要说的？垃圾。”paraly没有施舍给他任何一个眼神。

黑色的物体蠕动着“Tom…不会…放…放过你…，还有……校长……”

“不必担心，lacschech。”paraly试探性地踢了踢地面，“明天早上，你的亲人和教授将会收到一封来自你的信，上面详细的叙述了你这学期和同学的矛盾，你想要离开学校……”paraly在lanschech周围踱步，“不，离开英国，为了避免他们找到你，很完美的理由，不是吗？你会这样做的，听话，乖孩子。”

“听话，乖孩子……”Tom也这样说过，他用尽最后的意识去回忆他的偶像……

“灵魂出窍。”

对于他而言，一切都结束了……

…………

……

“black刚才过来，说lanschech不见了。”

“所以？”paraly从洗手间走出来，肩膀上挂着毛巾。“这对我来说可能是个好消息。”他取下魔法火焰上的铁壶，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

苍白的手出现在视野里，Tom虚掩住杯口。

paraly眼睛变大了，然后转变成一个挑眉。

“你不能每天都用咖啡代替早餐。”tom平静地回答。“这可不像是你会关心的问题。”paraly习惯性地喝了一口咖啡。他的假笑凝固在脸上。

梅林就他妈的该死！

“吐真剂？”

他一直错了，Tom和Voldemort从来不是一个人，Tom没有取得被信任的资格，而他，paraly，甚至在没有危机感地享受角逐的过程，现在，一切都毁了。

“我确实不会，所以，老实回答我的问题对你有好处。”对方的魔杖顶住了自己的心脏，两根 其中一根是自己的。Tom露出野兽般的牙齿，他的表情因为兴奋而扭曲。

你在把Tom作为Voldemort的替代品，你对他付出盲目的信任和依赖，你要接受代价……理智的声音在耳边响起……

闭嘴！他把声音掐断了。

失望与愤怒在身体里扭曲成型，黑暗魔法在从魔法核心溢出来，无形地把Tom推离压迫的姿势。

他对着Tom错愕的表情面部狰狞，“这么想打败我？好，我陪你玩。”

“闭耳塞听。”耳边被嗡嗡声充满，paraly反手打开抽屉，骨节分明的手指捏碎装满药剂的玻璃瓶，透明的液体夹杂着血液沿着手指流进paraly的嘴里。

“坦诚能使你更容易地得到答案。”他大步走向休息室门口。

他从未如此迫切地想要离开，他需要发泄，他需要冷静，他需要足够的理智接受自己的误判，他需要足够的把控力处理他造成的结果。

“一忘皆空。”Tom迅速反应过来，一切虚假的友好在他的脸上消失了。”

“决斗？这可真像你。”paraly扭头甜蜜地笑着，魔法在空中爆炸了。

paraly右手中指扣到了手腕的绑带，备用魔杖滑向手指尖。

一瞬间，他们都停止了。

电流在空气中划过，魔力在空气中滞留和悬浮，黑色的，紫色的，缠绕着，吸引着。

下一刻，咒语在空气中交锋，切割和爆炸，现在可不只是局限于高阶黑魔法了。

他们的魔压在狭小的空间里抗衡，冲撞着墙壁 ，撕毁墙上的画像，拉扯书架和衣柜。

周围的一切都被忘却了，黑袍在他们的脚下翻滚。翻转，躲闪，跳跃，他们演奏着死亡的舞曲，迈错一步即是结束……

Tom的魔咒打破了paraly的防护，割断了他的腿骨。paraly呻吟着倒在地上抽搐。

“结束了，paraly。”Tom放下魔杖，向他走近，俯身欣赏paraly痛苦的脸。

paraly嘴唇颤抖着，流出拉丁文的低语，虚弱而流畅，腿部的肌肉与骨头重新连接在一起。

“神锋无影。”最后的咒语，没有魔杖。

耳边是Tom的尖叫声。

“不，是你结束了。”

paraly对Tom摇了摇头，“你很令人失望。”他的魔杖指住Tom的伤口，致命的伤口在拉丁语中愈合。

声音越来越微弱，“paraly？”Tom试探性地问到，“嘶，该死。”男孩倒在了他的身上。

Tom粗暴地把paraly翻到旁边，压到paraly身上，捏住他的脸，“你知不知道，在我身边晕倒，你就输了。”

“现在滚开！”Tom突然扭头对门口的人们喊叫，看着脸上发青的malfoy和black把晕倒的prince拖出去。

paraly是危险的，无论是魔法还是性格，甚至还有……容貌。

“paraly和Tom真的给人一种相似的感觉。”Tom想起了前些天zeway的评价，没好气地用魔杖刺戳着paraly的腰，对着paraly平静的脸谩骂着，进行paraly刚才做的事。

…………

我……码了一半的文丢了，还差点丢了两次……


	20. Chapter 20

他们在房间冰冷的地板上躺到了下午。他们的皮肤隔着轻薄的衬衫触碰在一起，相互依偎着沉溺于对方的体温。

“哦，该死的。”paraly呻吟着抱怨，目光在浸透了血液的衬衫上游离，那片破碎的白布上沾满了凝固的血块，和伤口粘连在一起。

“你对未处理的伤口似乎很惊讶？真是奇妙。”

出乎意料地，男孩并没有激烈地回击他的冷嘲热讽。“我只是习惯了，等我醒来的时候，身体已经被修复好了。”他的声音几乎被掩埋在叹息里。

Tom只是没有说话，回避了paraly的眼睛。他似乎对继续嘲讽那个男孩失去的热情。

“走吧，去医疗翼。”paraly挣扎着抓住床柱，把自己拉起来，从衣柜里拉出纯黑的斗篷。

所以，你准备怎么解释？关于我们的伤势？”Tom看着另一件斗篷被扔到自己身上，对着对方的背影挑眉。“就说我们在练习决斗。”paraly头也不回地摆了摆手，“相信我 那个一脸沧桑的护士长更可能对着你腰间那个十厘米的砍伤大喊大叫，而不是慢条斯理地寻求解释。”

“嗯……我不得不说你是对的。”

…………

……接下来，paraly放弃了躲避任何人，任由自己被淹没在每天的各种宴会，在人群中漂浮。他只是，沉默，拒绝交流，在公共场合把头埋在他的各种书籍里。

“够了，paraly，拉文克劳也没有你这么过头，我想我们应该谈谈。”black把paraly的脸拉离书本，黑色的笔记本被扔进在面前的空盘子里，发出清脆的响声。

“谈什么？”paraly抱起手臂，在自己和对方中间竖起一段墙，注视着对方明显的迟疑。“谁想找我谈，让他自己来找我。”

“嘿，别这样，你会惹上麻烦的。”black低声警告道，放在他肩膀上的手更用力了几分。

“你是不是误会了什么？从我进入斯莱特林休息室的那刻，麻烦就开始了。作为内部的你，不应该再清楚不过么？”paraly慢条斯理地把书扔进书包，用谈天气的语气反问道。

“不，我他妈的不知道。我们从来没有人做到过这种地步，你根本不了解他。”black迅速释放了隔音咒，转身对着paraly吼叫。

“所以你觉得我能做到这一步是凭我的无知？你居然在大厅释放隔音咒只是为了对我吼叫。你觉得这对减少注意力很有必要吗？”

“……我抱歉，我不是这个意思。”black对paraly突然涌现的黑暗光环退却了。

“我保留原有观点，还有，替我向prince问好，如果他需要吐真剂，我可以提供原料。”

“为什么，我不是你的猫头鹰……”才想起自己的所作为，black的声音逐渐弱了下去。

“因为我不能控制自己拧断他的脖子。”

“哦，天哪，Tom很少这样说话。”black明显地瑟缩了一下。

“所以，每次他这样说话的时候，你就抖得这么厉害？”paraly拉近black，声音低沉，仅两个人能听到，black能够感觉到对方因极力抑制笑声从喉咙里滚出的颤音。

“嘿！我……你……该死。”black锤着paraly肩膀，把对方推到一边。

感受到一瞬间的僵硬。肩部的衬衫正在迅速被红色浸透。

“我带你去医务室。”

“不用了，办好我说的。”paraly拉上长袍外套，短暂地俯身停留“你欠我的。”

………………

有读者反应这个死亡圣器出现的挺突然的。

我先道歉，我前期渗透工作没做好（鞠躬

这意味着哈利将和格林德沃见面。

这个伏笔埋得挺长的（长得好像我的大纲），我尽量写清楚。他会把前后都衔接起来。

解释一下，目前文章中对空间来源的解释仅仅停留在哈利每个万圣节都会收到一个，这也是哈利选择万圣节晚上的仪式寻找线索的原因。

可能没有人注意到，哈利这个万圣节没有再收到空间。

不能说更多了，剧透可耻。

2·18我会进行修改，至于前面的……原谅我，开头太烂了我没眼看，就先这样吧……

过渡章节短小，请原谅，我在考虑下一章揭晓身份，大家认为怎么样？

请给我评论，爱你:）


	21. Chapter 21

Tom把坩埚下的火调小，顺时针搅拌8次，最后一次把搅拌棒带回，魔药逐渐由黄色变为墨绿色，散发着银色的蒸汽，飞溅着噼啪作响。

Tom转身抓住亚麻布，小心翼翼地把布料浸泡在坩埚里，狂野的兴奋如猛兽在身体里席卷，从膨胀的魔力中溢出，他骨节发白，指尖颤抖。

他的身世，他的血统，他的地位，他的魔力来源……他将确切而真实得到这所有……

………………Tom直到早上才回来，身上暴虐的魔法让paraly汗毛直立，不属于自己的愤怒在心脏席卷，跟随着每一次的跳动在身体里循环。

Tom知道了……

他没有时间思考，Tom正在向自己走过来。

“霍格莫德村的假期，你要和我们一起。”他生硬地命令道。

“进行友好的谈话？”paraly调笑道，即使嘴里还咬着发带。他的头发长了，他不得不尝试用东西把它绑起来，以便更好地驯服它。

他注意到Tom的手指移动着触碰到魔杖，Tom的魔力在指尖凝聚，他身体的每一块肌肉都在为下一瞬魔法的爆发做好准备。

“我会的”

paraly看着tom离开，把手伸进床单，从床单下挖出双面镜，“先生，下周日下午 ，请把魔力输送给我半天。”………………（圣坛）

paraly坐在蛇形雕塑的底座，胡乱翻着计划本，金属冰冷的温度蔓延到身体的每一根神经。他心不在焉，充足的准备并不能减少他的心烦意乱。

“我以为你会在休息室等我们。”是Tom，他的骑士们站在Tom的身后，“让我们去休息室，好吗？”

“如你所愿。”

…………“所以你想谈什么？”paraly轻松接过Tom手中的咖啡，把它放到一边，高背椅上的手指自然下垂。“无意冒犯，但我以为，我不需要这么多的关注。”

“只是有些好奇，你在第一次见面后就成功躲避了我们所有人一个星期。”

“我在探索城堡。”paraly对Tom露出一个甜美的笑。“并且出乎意料地顺利。”

“你承认了这是出乎意料的。”Tom着重强调了这一点。“现在，告诉我，你是怎么做到的？我不认为dumbledore 这个老家伙愿意让一个德姆斯特朗的学生这么容易的转学。”Tom身体前倾，把手臂支撑在膝盖上。

“我不明白你在说什么。”paraly对Tom眨了眨眼，他的表情是无辜的。

“那我就说的更明白点，你是谁？paraly”

paraly笑了，他看到自己被骑士们包围，一个不知名的男生用魔杖指着他。

“你的骑士真的比我想象地要多，Tom。我凭什么要告诉你？”

“我不知道，但我以为你会知道？”Tom的目光向左瞥，一到红光砸向paraly，在他的手臂上留下一道深刻的切口。

“很出色，Tom，好吧，让他们出去，我们来谈。”

“你没有请求的权利。”Tom的语气变得生硬刻薄。

“你是不是误会了什么？我不比你弱Tom。”paraly魔杖瞬间滑到手里，利用眼角的余光，他看到骑士们纷纷举起魔杖，他能够感受到混杂的魔法在他们的身体里酝酿，但他一点也不担心。“我不介意来个同归于尽。”

他满意地看到Tom用目光制止了他的追随者。“出去。”他听到Tom说，如果他对自己诚实，看Tom妥协是美妙的。

“现在，说吧。”paraly感受到属于蛇类的干燥清凉的身体正在滑向他的腹部，他被包裹缠绕在椅子靠背上。Tom露出的胜利的表情。

“离开我。”他微笑地看着Tom面部发生的戏剧性转变。

“你需要的。”他指向角落帘子后面的隔间，Tom大步走过去，拉开帘子。

冥想盆。

paraly拒绝了后面的对话，他挥手，拉上帘子。

冥想盆里有他与伏地魔大段人生，他在空间把它们复制出来，足够让Tom得到他想要的。它几乎是完全真实的，除了密室，paraly把它修改成有求必应屋。……

脚步声。

“你把Tom怎么了！”一声犀利的尖叫在门口爆炸，他看到刚才对他使用切割咒的男生挥舞着手臂用魔杖指着他。

Tom的骑士们从门外冲进来，十几根魔杖瞬间对准他，现在他被真正意义上地包围了。

“你他妈的是谁！”paraly听到prince用颤抖地声线质问他。

“Who I am ？”paraly发出一声轻笑。

一声清脆地响指，所有人的魔杖都从他们的主人手中飞出，向后散落在地上。

“I'm Paraly, Paraly ·Slytherin. ”

……“所以你是我的？”Tom从帘子后面走出来，向往常一样恶毒地微笑着，Tom总有一种在最不合时宜的时候出现的能力。

“准确的来讲，是我们互为从属关系。”

“我亲爱的Tom。”paraly的微笑充斥着绝对的恶意。

………………

我想写这个场景已经半年了，他就像动画片一样在大脑里循环播放，现在我终于把他展现出来了。

这是两人的一个转折点，这使他们更加契合。

四舍五入等于他们玩了个捆绑，咳咳。

补充：圣坛，休息室被单独分割出的房间，里面伫立着巨型蛇🐍雕塑，是斯莱特林内部会议和院长训话时使用的场所。

这里的斯莱特林休息室沿用Xiao Qing.Chen的设计，感兴趣的姐妹们可以去看看。


	22. Chapter 22

霍格莫德的假期在Tom和paraly之间起到了粘合剂的作用，他们开始相互试探着接近，尝试分享各自的空间，遵守对方的时间。

这无疑打消了骑士团想要迎合Tom作息规律的积极性，却罕见地没有出现嫉妒的声音，paraly不以为然，这是他应该享有的名字所给予他的特权。

……

距离圣诞节半个月左右的时候，大量的猫头鹰雨每天早晨都飞向斯莱特林的餐桌，精准地砸向paraly的盘子。paraly以尊重而坚决的口吻拒绝了所有圣诞邀请，并暗示自己要回德国看望家人。他需要足够长的时间准备黑魔王的邀请。

…………“你圣诞节会留下吗？”有求必应屋里，Tom搅拌着茶杯里的咖啡。他们的魔杖被放在圆桌的中央，无法伸手立即触碰到的地方，作为一种防止擦枪走火的保险措施。

“当然不会，我的假期早就被“征用”了，我可不是冒着被撕裂的危险来度假的。”paraly的一只手捋起一半碎发，手指插进头发里，支撑着头部，视线聚焦在深灰色的桌布上。“你呢？和往年一样？”

有足够长的时间用来沉默，意识到没有得到答案，paraly微微抬起眼睛。

Tom的嘴被抿成一条直线。

“不会。”他回答道，这是真实的。

“祝你好运。”衣领摩擦的声音，paraly对Tom耸动了一下肩膀。

Tom的嘴角微乎其微地抽搐了一下，没有去拿魔杖。“所以，回去收拾行李？”paraly看了一眼手表，站起来，干脆地切断了这个话题，“我们要坐一天的火车。”………………paraly和Tom不约而同地把自己锁进了列车末尾的车厢，他们都有自己的任务，他们一致认为这是最保险的决定。介于他们的脑海里塞满了充满恶意的，需要被带进坟墓的计划。

Tom在看一本关于追踪与标记的书，他翻得很快，paraly相信tom已经拥有了去除踪丝的方法，只是为了确认一下。

嘈杂的气流冲击声越来越大，甚至到了令人厌烦的程度，paraly第五次把写了一半的手稿团成一团扔到地上。

“该死”他暗骂到，对面的翻书声停止了，paraly意识到Tom在看他。

“窗外是什么？”

paraly猛的扭头，把眉毛拧成一团。

一团黑色的阴影……在拍打翅膀，撞击车窗。

他一打开窗户，黑色的乌鸦就冲进车厢，把信扔到paraly的腿上。

尊敬的slytherin先生，已将您的飞路网与接待室连通，请在12月20日下午4：00之前到达，grindelwald先生将与您见面，我们希望能够为您提供力所能及的帮助，以达到共识。给予您诚挚的问候。 Vinda

信纸在paraly阅读结束的瞬间剧烈燃烧，化为灰烬洒落在桌子上。乌鸦对paraly偏了一下脑袋，飞出窗外。………………paraly在国王十字车站下车，直接去酒吧订了一个房间。把房间门锁好，打开箱子。按voldemort的说明把“零号空间”收回盒子，叫醒冬眠的宠物蛇。

在下午3：50的时候，他走进壁炉……

…………………分割线

一种客观规律叫过渡章节短小（doge

群里面自27号以来每天都是xz，ao3被墙那天我直接在群里爆音口嗨（bushi）盯着提纲一团乱麻，卡文卡得猝不及防。

我试图让它变得更有趣一点，但是如你所见，很悲惨地失败了。

感谢大家的等待与支持，爱你:）


	23. Chapter 23

“下午好，Grindelwald先生。”

paraly向一旁的女秘书点了点头，握住黑魔王的手。他们机械般地严格遵循着社交礼仪，在会议桌前坐下。“我收到了你的信，不得不说，这是令人心情愉悦的，我对你信中的描述十分好奇，Slytherin先生。”Grindelwald 把外袍挂到衣架上，身体向后仰，表现出一种放松的姿态，目光停留在paraly抚摸蛇的手上。

“很遗憾，我也不能知道更多了。”Paraly停下手中的安抚，翻转手腕，对着皮箱勾了一下手指。

锁扣被弹开，发出金属碰撞特有的脆响。装有血色花的瓶子从内侧的夹层中飞出来，恢复成原有的体积，缓缓向桌子另一端移动。……paraly不自觉地瞪大了眼睛，他能看到瓶子上附着的魔力因子被对方的魔法气场所吸引而伸出卷须，当Grindewald的指尖触碰到瓶壁的那一刻，他们的魔法融合在一起，形成完美契合的形状。

“这比我想象得还要疯狂。”Paraly听到对方的低语。“他们是……令人惊讶的相似。”Paraly提出了自己的质疑，并没有忘记使自己的语气保持中立。

“或者说，它们是属于我的，只是更加成熟和苍老。”Grindewald的手指没有停止触碰，他能感受到魔法缠绕共鸣产生的震颤。

“或许我会尝试去了解这个，但我据我所知，目前我还没有对这个领域有太多研究。”Grindewald的手指终于离开了瓶壁，他把瓶子向前推回paraly面前。

“如果你不能提供更多的线索，恐怕我们都无能为力。”Grindewald把手臂支在桌子上，十指相扣，用审视的目光盯着眼前的男孩。

Grindelwald 看着男孩目不转睛地盯着自己，他几乎能看到男孩的大脑以神秘的方式飞速运转。然后，他说话了。

“我需要您的誓言。”Paraly拉扯着嘴角的肌肉，迫使它上扬出恰当好处的弧度。

“我，Paraly ·Slytherin ,以魔法起誓，向黑暗交付我的信仰与忠诚，我愿为黑暗领导与服从。”他的声音在誓言中变得冰冷残暴，他的魔法不受控地从身体里翻滚而出，将他自己勒紧着束缚在一起……

等它们平息下来的时候，Paraly听到了掌声，Grindewald正在举起魔杖，他看上去几乎是真诚的。

“我，Gellert ·Grindelwald ,以魔法起誓，不会以任何形式泄露Paraly ·Slytherin 先生的秘密。”

……“现在，告诉我。”

“我是时间旅行者。”Paraly 的手指向手腕下压，轻触到杖套，他看到黑魔王突然站起，双手压在桌子上，身体前倾着俯视他，形成一种具有压迫感地姿势。

“正如你所见，我还拥有魔法，Grindelwald 先生。”Paraly 平淡地提醒道。“我来自1992年，我们那里在进行战争。”

“继续。”他听到对方嘶哑的嗓音，里面带着绝对的威胁。

“我是来执行任务的。”

“改变历史？”Paraly没有理会对方语气中的不屑。

“历史的不能更改的，但从某种程度上来说，它可以变得更加完善。”

他们注视着对方，铸造一段静默的时间轴…………“如果你说的是事实，Slytherin 先生，我建议你去找1992年的我，我想我在未来可能做了相当大的改变。”Grindelwald 恢复了以往威严冷静的表情 ，即使他捏住茶杯的手指骨节发白。“代我向他问好。”

Grindelwald 看着对面的男孩偏了一下头，似乎显得疑惑不解。

“我注意到，你似乎没有问我……任何关于我所在的时间线的事。”

“我不是傻子，Slytherin 先生，我听得出我的命运。”Paraly把嘴抿成了一条线。

最终，他起身，像面前的男人鞠躬，“黑暗会胜利的，Grindelwald 先生。”

………………分割线

我整理了我的合集，有需要的小可爱们请去查看


	24. Chapter 24

Tom站在崎岖的土路上，飞扬的尘土已经让他的皮靴惨不忍睹，破旧的路标木牌在微风里颤抖着吱呀作响，小汉格顿的字样已经模糊不清。

Tom已经调查的足够清楚，他几乎迫使自己对他的哑炮母亲保持冷静，即使思考她会令他失去对面部表情地控制，他还是花费了半个月时间填补了所有的计划漏洞。

他会杀了那个麻瓜 ，这是他应得的，然后，他会与他的叔叔进行谈判，他们会一起解决这个问题。……

沿小路向下，左转弯，Tom看到了那间钉有死蛇的破败木屋，由不同种的木头废料拼凑而成，参差不齐的木头碎片粘连着在风中相互碰撞，脆弱不堪，似乎随时可能倒塌。

Tom四肢冰冷，血液似乎逆着血管冲上头顶。他在心脏上精心铸造的高墙正在崩塌，他向来引以为傲的理智正在被迅速抽离。

那是他的族人，是他神奇力量的起源，他身体里流动的是那堆破烂木头里的魔法，他永远不可能接受这个。他会先去见他的叔叔，无论如何，他放弃了他的计划……

………………

“Grindelwald 希望你回来之后去找他？”手指敲击办公桌的响声通过镜子传入paraly的耳朵。“那就去好了。”

“劫狱？”清脆的响声，paraly砸爆了玻璃吊灯，把自己的脸浸在阴影里。

“我们还在和德国合作，potter先生。不过这个问题最好放一放。”voldemort的声音是威胁性的，红色的眸子闪烁着暴虐，透过镜子可以看到对面家具的颤抖，“你最好向我解释点什么。”

“我有一个好主意。”paraly对着镜子微笑，这并不是一个得体的微笑，因为他露出了太多的牙齿，足以让年轻的格兰芬多哭泣。“为什么不去回忆一下15岁的自己干了什么？”

Voldemort罕见地沉默了，他的大脑里塞满了玻璃碎片，随着他的每一次偏头而摇晃。

“我杀了我的废物叔叔和那个恶心的麻瓜。”这是干涩的，不留余地的，不容反驳的回答。

“这意味着开学之后我将面对着一个，缺乏自控力的，精神不稳定的，充满杀意的，嗜血成性的黑魔王。这真的非常有趣。”男孩笑得很讽刺，他的五官因为过度扭曲而显得狰狞。

“我不会否认他的，所以做好准备。”

“我的荣幸？不得不。”paraly承认，他能最大程度地从voldemort的烦躁中提取快乐。

“你现在让我感觉我像在和另一个自己说话。”男孩对男人露出的牙疼的表情感到满意。他热衷于让这个被称为恶魔的男人头疼。

“我也一样。”paraly故意把语速放的很慢“仪式把我们的灵魂绑在一起，我想它们在相互融合。”（详见第一册30章）

“你那边发生了什么？你的精神状态非常明显地岌岌可危。”上个话题很快被切断了。

“嗜光者们几乎疯了，他们把自己3/4的精力投入到生产毒药中，已经为1/4的失英国巫师带来美好的永眠。”严峻的局势激发了voldemort为数不多的黑暗幽默。

“能够想象的到。”喉咙里似乎突然长出了肿块，阻止paraly发出更多的声音，他放弃了用正常的声音讲话。

“他们把自己称为嗜光者？棒极了。”paraly几乎无法抑制尖锐地笑声从自己的嘴里溢出来 “他们把魔法部关于黑白巫师和善恶区分的法案烧成灰烬，并在灰烬上翩翩起舞。Dumbledore 有说过什么吗？”

“精妙的比喻。”paraly对着镜子微笑，因为对面的传来的赞扬是真诚的，“老蜜蜂还在不知道这个消息，但我敢保证这会让他打翻他的糖罐。”“随他吧，我这里需要几个月才能回去。加强防护措施，有必要的话，把它引到麻瓜区，促使他们投入更多精力进行生产，如果嗜光者只有一种方案应对战争，解药的到来将使他们不堪一击。”

“我也是这样想的。”

paraly在voldemort的眼睛里认出了那种情感，它曾无数次在Tom的眼眸里闪烁出耀斑，那是，占有。

………………分割线……

我在考虑在文章下面分享一些问题或者生活（仅假期），如果有读者想要提问的话。

新的一章，请享受并复习。

爱你:）


	25. Chapter 25

Paraly POV “我也是这样想的，下阶段的任务就……”男人略带磁性的声音戛然而止，镜子恢复了原先透明的颜色，倒映出paraly眉头紧皱的脸。

“先生？voldemort?”……

……“操，该死。”焦虑以一种邪恶的抓力扭曲了他的心脏，paraly突然从床上坐起来，紧握魔杖，衬衫被汗水浸透，又湿又黏地吸附在皮肤上，额前的碎发沉重得不可思议，“嘶～”paraly轻微偏转了一下脑袋，头痛欲裂。

paraly抓住枕头旁的止痛剂倒进嘴里，辛辣感瞬间充斥口腔，在舌尖爆炸，他咳嗽着冲下床，把头塞到水龙头下面，强迫自己清醒。

当他把那些不正常的感受扔进垃圾箱 把自己处理地看上去和原先一样，他会回到书桌旁，继续处理数目可观的文件。

他不得不强迫自己在大量文书工作中消耗精力，只有精疲力竭时他才能被剥夺意识，视野昏暗漆黑；他不得不强迫自己进行大量训练，只有魔力耗尽时他才能任凭蚀骨的不确定感肆虐，不会让魔法把周围吞噬。

这是他和voldemort失联的第5天，断开联系的那一刻在梦中一次又一次的按下回放键，不断剥夺着他少之可怜的睡眠时间。

一切都太顺利了，以至于他从未想过他会与那个时间完全失去联系。没有人能见到那个时间结点的自己，又有谁来证明这个时间结点的自己是存在的？

paraly发现自己居然如此渴望再一次听到那个男人的声音，他的带有韵味的声线里包含着令人安心的魔力，在空中划下流畅的弧线，流转着，缠绕着，翻飞着，拥有着力挽狂澜，掌控全局的力量……

“先生……”paraly用指尖磨舐着镜子边缘镌刻的符文，低语声不着痕迹地在空中消逝，镜子还是透明的，像是一位年幼的杀手，擦掉脸上飞溅的鲜血时，纯净无辜的模样。

现在，只有自己了。

…………

……Tom POV 

“就这样吗？垃圾？”Tom的鞋碾着老Riddle的头颅，把尸体踹到房间角落。麻瓜，脆弱的，肮脏的，不堪一击的……他们所珍重的生命，就是一个彻头彻尾的笑话。

Tom把他叔叔的魔杖放到Riddle 的手里，收拢了老Riddle 的手指 “拿好他，父亲，那是你们永远窥探不到的力量。”

…………

……

“太弱了……”耳边有轻细的声音在低语，“闭嘴！”Tom对着虚空低吼。自从杀了那个恶心的麻瓜后，恐惧如游丝包裹成蛹，勒紧了他的咽喉。

一个魔杖动作，一句咒语，一道绿光，弹指一瞬，即是一个生命的消亡，无论他拥有了多少魔力，无论他背负了多少荣誉，无论他掌握了多少权利，国王将会从他的王座跌落，魁偶线将脱离指尖。一切将终结，离开时，每个人都一无所有。凭什么？

在他极尽了一生之后，凭什么？

十年前的他不相信上帝，十年后的他也不会相信梅林，他会找到方法的，他会砍断命运扼住咽喉的双手。

…………

……Paraly POV 

回到国王十字车站预示着噩梦般假期的结束，但梦魇还远没有终结，paraly在火车的走廊上游荡，他不确定是否应该回到Tom的车厢。

他对生活的渴望在努力把他拉离火车尾部的车厢，但在他察觉到以前 ，他的手指关节已经叩响了厢门。

“假期过得怎么样？”他拉开厢门，无视了魔法的警告，坐到Tom对面。…………分割线……

考试＋卡文 导致这几天没有更新，谢谢大家的等待。:）

我群友提供了一个有感觉的梗，我准备开一个短篇。请大家留下小红心和评论。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节结尾有少量性描写

没有人说话，他们在绝对的安静中度过整个旅程，手指磨舐和翻动纸页的声音是唯一的，架起他们与外界沟通的桥梁。

…………

paraly能够明显地感受到Tom变得焦躁不安，他在更加频繁地进入禁书区，次数之多甚至到了可疑的地步，他失去了对面部表情的精准控制，他的眼神中躲闪着太多不确定的光斑。

但是paraly没有精力去管理这个。密室的植物正处于疯狂生长阶段，他每天晚上都要去密室查看，检查它的每一片叶片，确保它们足够完美，能够在第一时间被采集进瓶子。

双面镜仍然像一片普通的玻璃一样躺在他的枕边，他已经破译了双面镜侧面的符文，伏地魔巧妙运用了他们灵魂的连接作为媒介使双面镜运转，并且，它是精确的，无可挑剔的。

即使不愿意承认，但只有一种可能。灵魂的连接因为他频繁跨越了多个时间与空间的纬度而变得不再稳定。评估不确定因素是每一次任务必要的关键，它决定了你是否在冒险，但paraly从没有在任何时刻如此憎恨这一点。

…………

晚上7点，有求必应屋 ,我需要一个喝茶的地方。T·M·R

哦，棒极了，paraly把纸条揉成一团，没能忍住一声干笑，伟大的蛇院继承人终于准备让他这个冒牌货过劳致死了。

…………

……

“我杀死了我父亲。”Tom低着头，碎发在脸上投下了足够多的阴影。paraly可以听到干涩的音节在咽喉蠕动着擦过喉管，在舌根发出刺啦作响的杂音。

“嗯，所以？”

“我说，我杀了我父亲。”单一的，毫无意义的重复。房间里蔓延着Tom细碎的低语“他不配，他是个恶心的麻瓜，他怎么敢……”

“是的，所以？你知道我清楚你的身世，我看不出这其中有更多的问题。我们在浪费彼此的时间。”paraly清楚地点明了这一点，矮桌上出现了两杯香槟。

衬衫领口被钳子般有力的手抓住，Tom突然逼近，面容狰狞，魔杖顶在paraly心脏的位置，留下一片刺痛。paraly从对方血色的眸子里看到了呆滞的自己。

“你知道吗？在濒临死亡的一瞬，人类的生命是最鲜活的，他们心脏的跳动是最强有力的，他们短暂的一生会像胶卷一样在眼前播放。就像燃放的烟花，为了瞬间的绚丽付出了坠落的代价。”

“你是对的。”paraly的声音镇定地不可思议。

他们的目光紧紧地交织在一起 ，暴虐的魔法在身体里冲撞着咆哮，Tom希望抓住paraly的头发，狠狠地撞向墙壁，只是为了得到他绿宝石眼睛里闪烁的恐惧……时间如沙砾顺着指缝流走，Tom突然松开手，重新回到自己的座位上。

“你简直像一个格兰芬多一样极度缺乏生存意识。”tom得出结论。

paraly几乎因为Tom话语中沮丧的语气而暗暗发笑。“这也是我危险的特质之一，对吗？”

paraly对Tom举杯，仰起脖颈喝完了杯中淡黄色的液体，非笑似笑地注视着Tom。“这完全没有必要，如果你想要看到恐惧的表情，你可以随意使用你的追随者。”

但是，我只想看，你的身体在我的手指下挣扎，由我来决定你的命运，恐惧的表情出现在你的脸上是如此的诱人，求生的欲望在你的绿色的眼睛里闪烁。

Tom眯起眼睛，目光停留在paraly的松散的领口处，扣子早已被自己拽掉，露出刀刻般分明的锁骨。

“你知道吗，你的身体和你的魔法一样危险。”他的声音是沙哑的。

“所以？要玩玩吗？”Paraly转动着手腕，空酒杯随着缠绕的指尖划出一道弧线。

他的衣领再次被抓起，他被Tom的手臂拉动着甩到墙上，“操。”

咒骂的声音被堵回嘴里，Tom的牙齿撕咬着他的嘴唇，他舌头在他的口腔里搅动，戏谑般舔舐着他的牙齿，发出夹杂着欲望的水声，金属的味道在嘴里蔓延，他咬破了Tom的舌尖。

“操。”Tom从paraly的嘴里退出来，咒骂着扯掉了他的皮带……

咒骂的尾音变成了呻吟……

……

…………………………分割线

事情总不会太简单

一切都是有预谋的

:）请享受并复习

又及：我整理出了短篇合集（wink～


	27. Chapter 27

paraly是在自己的床上醒过来的，他瘫在柔软的被子上，四肢酸软，像是经历一场voldemort的魔鬼训练。

短暂的睡眠还不足以恢复体力，他和Tom几乎花了整个晚上争夺对方的控制权和支配权，他们禁锢，撕咬，在对方的皮肤上留下青紫色的痕迹，相互占有。即使不想承认，说Tom更胜一筹是过于温和的说法，这也是他在无意识的情况下被运回房间的原因。

洗手间的灯亮着，Tom还在里面洗澡，身体里充满了不属于自己的狂热的兴奋感，他的手指试探性地触碰到了镜子，不由自主地瞪大了眼睛。

边缘的符文发出短暂的紫色闪光，镜子照到了庄园的天花板。

灵魂连接增强了。

“这就是你的计划？”他以一种惊奇的目光看向Tom。

“我不知道你在说什么。”Tom对paraly露出一个无辜的微笑。

“你很清楚。”paraly谨慎地询问到，完美地把控着语气中诱导与克制的成分。

Tom勾起一个嘲讽意味的微笑，把自己塞回床上，转过身。

对面窸窸窣窣的杂声消失了，paraly对自己的帷幕释放了隔音咒。

…………

“连接恢复了，你做了什么，先生？”Paraly 尽量让自己的语气听上去带有真正的疑惑 ，而不是那么泰然自若的，他不确定自己是否真的想要得到答案。

“事实上并没有，我的符文是完美的，我不认为有什么可供修改的余地，我想我应该问你，你做了什么？”Voldemort 的声音是恼怒的，这是他对一切不确定的事件所拥有的态度。

Paraly舔了舔嘴唇，他的脸颊开始迅速升温，带有咬痕的后颈变得灼痛，他不确定自己将于以什么样地声音把这几个字从喉咙里拽出来。

“我和Tom上床了”

Paraly 不会错过Voldemort 眼中一瞬狂喜的红光。

“我不知道肢体接触可以增强连接。”Voldemort的眉间带有轻微的折痕，他把疑惑的表情放回在脸上。

“我不比你知道的多，是Tom 策划的。他对魂器的研究速度远远超出了预估范围。”

“因为我只研究了魂器，而不是灵魂。”Voldemort 的声音是平静的，Paraly 深入了那双眼睛，他的瞳孔放置有坚硬的盾牌。

”你没有研究魂器可能带来的高昂代价，这就是你后期不得不融合魂器的原因？”

对方没有说话，呼吸似乎是停滞的，他的胸腔 没有起伏，张开的双眼是他的生命完好无损的唯一标志。沉默的藤蔓以肉眼可见的速度在墙壁上蜷曲生长。

“你做了什么。”肯定句，Voldemort 决定打破沉默，以更致命的方式。

“我连接了我们的灵魂。”喉咙里像是塞进了一团棉花，paraly进行了一个停顿，“我阅读图书馆2/3关于灵魂的文献和你对魂器的全部研究。”他从床上坐起来，斟酌着以一种谨慎的目光打量着对方面部表情的细微变化。“我们放弃了11克质量的灵魂，拼接给了对方。”他们同时沉默了……

……

22克是灵魂的一个纬度，“灵魂连接”并不是一个准确的描述，用“互为魂器”来形容更为恰当，这不是什么精密的操作，它在人们拥有魂器的同时保证了灵魂广义上的完整，即不缺乏任何一个纬度。

但它的缺陷也十分显而易见，那就是不确定性，一切都是不确定的，他们的生长速度，他们的灵魂排斥，他们灵魂所形成的思想缠绕……

这是不能Voldemort 能容忍的，他可能会选择用一条蛇制作魂器，这是他所能承受的极限。

但活体魂器，无法承受灵魂的二次撕裂和牵拉，它是真正意义上的永恒。

“我真该在6年前就杀了你。”

“我们现在都没有机会了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章解释了那个神奇的灵魂连接，上一册的坑就填了一半了，还记得文章开头吗？为什么Voldemort 在见到Harry的第一眼没有杀了他？马上就要填这个坑。不过我觉得你们已经猜到了。伏笔埋了这么长时间真的很令人绝望，然而我又给自己挖了好多新坑……


	28. Chapter 28

找到了。

喜悦感疯狂地涌进心脏，夹杂着微麻的电流冲进大脑，Tom的指尖按压着书脊，骨节泛白，身体颤抖。他找到了，魂器的制作方法。

承载魂器的容器几乎没有魔力要求，无论是名贵的水晶或是破旧的笔记本，因为灵魂本身就有无尽的价值，成为魂器的那一刻，他所承载的本身就是它的全部。

它只需要完美的仪式和松散的灵魂。

Tom把书放在桌子上翻过来，修剪整齐的指甲扣住了书内的暗槽，抽出古老破旧的纸页，试图辨认上面模糊不清的字迹。

“其他灵魂被送向前方的时候，会牵拉执行者的灵魂。”作者显然绞尽脑汁将它写的足够隐晦，才能够通过魔法部的审查。

Tom的嘴角裂开了。

只要借用有求必应屋，他可以完成这个。

…………

……

七楼的房间一片昏暗。零星的烛光摇曳着，是空旷的房间唯一的光源，蜡烛的数字是有魔力的，Tom勾勒完最后一个符文，走进圆的中央。拿起地上的匕首，闪烁的尖端对准手掌。

深红色的液体顺着刀刃流下，遮挡了银色的光弧，滴落在泛黄的本页上，在粗质的纤维里晕染。

然后他退出圆圈，拉丁字符从唇缝间溢出，他开始吟诵……

“我，Tom Marvolo Riddle，在此召唤你，永恒的黑暗……”

日记本在圆内缓缓上升，魔法以无形的力量将它托起悬浮，Tom抬起手，无形的屏障阻挡着他继续推进身体。“我以灵魂献祭您的伟岸。”

坚实的屏障如流水在指尖融化着流动，掀起轻柔的圆波。属于魔法的暗紫色微光在Tom的皮肤上跳跃，Tom 穿过了这段距离，站进了中央。

“我恳求您给予我力量，以帮助我在此停留……”

……

纸页被疯狂地撕扯着，向Tom的胸口砸去，Tom 克制住躲避的本能，瞳孔收紧，身体僵硬地看着本子的尖角顶住衬衫，心脏里的东西在被撕裂，老麻瓜嘶哑的尖叫声擦伤了耳朵……

然后，羊皮纸上的血色逐渐褪去，本子掉落地上，所有杂音都被吸收了，房间寂静无声，带来一个阶段的终止……

…………

Tom坐在角落，用纱布缠绕好手掌，并施上忽略咒，他不能用魔法治疗伤口，等待愈合也是献祭的一部分。

蜡烛在一盏一盏地熄灭，逐渐昏暗的黄晕使Tom视线模糊。

谜团在黑暗中迅速膨大，从身体里溢出，环绕在周围形成黑色的蛹，几乎要把他包裹吞噬，他遗漏了什么地方，他不明白的地方。

Paraly 并没有解释他与Voldemort 的灵魂连接，但操作的目的十分明确，拯救他的生命。如果自己在此刻已经成功制作了魂器，为什么他还会濒临死亡？

是魂器被摧毁了？他不愿意考虑这种可能性，他的胃被异样感填充了，认为自己会在这里疏忽可笑的。

他会把魂器藏在隐蔽的角落，布下层层机关，他会放下最广阔的结界，蕴含着只有自己能够打开的魔法……所以，为什么它没有发挥作用？他应该找Paraly谈谈……

…………

直到初晨的阳光照进窗户，最后一盏蜡烛熄灭了，Tom揉着麻木的膝盖，离开有求必应屋。

房间门口的垃圾桶被揉成一团的黑色衣物填满了，上面沾染着粘稠的荧蓝色液体，在暗淡的房间里发出微光，他看到paraly单膝跪地，把装满荧蓝色植物的瓶子整理装箱……


	29. Chapter 29

你要离开了吗？”Tom不由自主地抿了一下嘴唇，目光在房间四周游离。然而这并不能给他的问题带来什么帮助，Paraly 总是习惯于把自己的生活用品放进行李箱，而不是摆在触手可及的地方，他似乎随时准备离开。

意识到这一点，他内心的不安与恐慌增加了，失落的情绪卡在了难以忍受的位置。

“暂时不会，机器的最短使用间隔是一年。”对方没有回头，显然把所有的注意力存放在手中的玻璃瓶上。他没有得到回复，无论是言语还是肢体。

paraly放下瓶子，转动身体，用手背擦过额前粘连成缕的碎发，抬起头去捕捉Tom的脸，Tom似乎被自己床上的书本迷住了，镀银的拉丁语名字有着神奇的魔力，尖端黑魔法的奥秘II。

“这本书很迷人。”他补充道，玻璃碰撞的声音又一次响起。

“你看完了第一部？”

“我想是的，除非我发生了记忆混乱。”paraly的声音听上去很放松。

“它确实相当有价值，最有趣是关于灵魂的部分。”Tom不知道自己是以什么样的情感将这句话脱口而出的，他只是模糊地认识到他身体的一部分渴望得到肯定，渴望对方会紧跟自己的脚步。

行李箱被用力合上，发出锁扣咬合碰撞的脆响。Paraly 的目光停留在Tom缠绕绷带的手上，“你完成了。”他的声音是冷冽的。

Tom仔细打量着Paraly 的脸，他的眼睛疏离平静，眉头平展，但Tom能够轻而易举地看出他闪避的目光里的失望与愤怒，他讨厌这个眼神，尤其是这个表情出现在Paraly 身上，他可能会为此屠杀了全世界。

“就我个人观点而言，它是愚蠢的。”

“不，你不明白，仅仅是一片灵魂的交换，他能为我带来永生……”Tom用魔杖敲打着手掌，在房间内踱步，他的声音不可抑制地拔高，周围的空气跟随着他的步子颤抖。“只需要把自己的灵魂放在不同的位置，它能为我们获取无限的时间……”

“你应该看看《灵魂－－连接魔力与生命的通道》”对方似乎完全无视了他的引导。

“我不需要了解这些。”恼怒的情绪在他的胸口攀升，他甚至没有意识到自己语言中的辩解“我只是制作……”

“不，你当然需要，不只是灵魂独特的运转方式，还有灵魂不同区域松动破裂所带来的代价，它是深不可测的，而你现在甚至不知道自己缺失了灵魂的哪一部分。”Paraly 语速飞快，以流利的语言打断了Tom宏伟的演讲。

“分割的灵魂碎片来源于你而不再从属于你，他们会拥有自己的独立意识，并且由于自身的残缺而产生显而易见的人格缺陷。”

Paraly 满意地看到Tom停止在周围走动，眼睛里致命的红色闪光变得若有若无，他把这个表情当做可以继续的标志。

“并且，他拥有你的部分记忆，所以当他想要成为你的敌人时，他的威胁程度会比同等魔力的巫师高10倍。”Tom直视那双幽绿色的眸子，希望可以从中看到欺骗的躲闪，或是不确定的散光……没有，都没有，他的建议是坚定而真诚的。

“你是故意的。”半晌，Tom把目光别过书本，宣布自己的结论

“我不知道你在说什么。”Paraly 回以一个无辜的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里Tom所说的“你是故意的。”指Paraly是故意把书放在床上让Tom看到以展开魂器的话题。
> 
> Paraly 的“我不知道你在说什么。”与27章Tom的话相对应。黑魔王们互相套路的恶趣味啊。
> 
> 我又开始给自己挖坑了，接下来你将目睹时间如何修正历史。


	30. Chapter 30

暑假临近，人们开始抱怨着闷热的天气，把身体停留在图书馆，以应付期末的考试，透过塔楼的窗子不甘地看着魁地奇球场，阳光似乎赋予了晃眼的金属篮筐致命的吸引力。

五年级生的期末由于O.W.L.成为了噩梦，Paraly的缺席很快被忽略了，人们放弃了追究他神出鬼没地行踪，为了将来自己的计划得以顺利进行，Tom也对他的彻夜不归闭口不提……

……

直到魁地奇赛季结束，离O.W.L .还有两周的时间，Tom 在宿舍堵住了他。

“我想要观看你的仪式。”他说，谈天气般诙谐的语气与背部绷紧的肌肉构成感官上巨大的矛盾冲击。

“我们不能过多干涉它的运行。”Paraly 转动身体灵活地躲开了Tom手臂的钳制，以一种官方而中立的语言解释魔法最基本的原理。这种干脆的转移方式对大多人有效。

除了Tom。

“你说过，我要学习关于灵魂的知识。”Tom抬腿拦住了Paraly 的步子，对着Paraly 拧起的眉头露出一个友好的微笑。

…………

……

“你要一次把它们都喝完吗？你看上去像是要毒死你自己。”Tom的声音听上去很沉闷，离别带来的抑制气氛与对未知的恐惧榨光了Tom仅有的幽默感。

对方扬起脖颈， Tom的目光被他耸动的喉结所吸引，所有的药水一饮而尽，Paraly 用手背擦掉嘴唇上透明的液体，走到房间中央。

没有咒语与誓词，没有魔杖动作与祈祷，有一段时间，他只是站着，房间里充斥着他的尖叫。

纯粹的魔力从他的身体里探出卷须，冲撞着，穿过防护咒，扫荡着桌凳，打翻了烛台，席卷着墙壁，把木质的相框撕裂成碎片，Tom 被这突如其来的现象钉在房间一角，死死地盯着仪式圈内的男孩，他蜷缩在地板上，身体颤抖，手指紧抓住胸口的衬衫，指甲挖破了心口的皮肤，指尖释放着暗紫色的电火花，鲜血从他的嘴中涌出，涣散的瞳孔在他无限放大的眼睛里抖动。

“Paraly 。”

没有回应，他听不见。

Tom强迫自己在魔力压迫中站起来，逆风行走，他触发了魔法警告，一声短促地呻吟，他被魔法扔到了墙上。“Harry ·Potter，转动你的机器！”他闭起眼睛咆哮，尖利刺耳都声音细刮着墙壁。

男孩的指尖松动了一点。

“Harry ·Potter!”Tom句尾绝望的颤音撕开了Paraly 视野里的无尽黑暗。

男孩的左手扎进了右手手掌，把自己附在心脏上的手扳下来，握住银色的沙漏。

“我是Hadrian，Hadrian·Potter。”Tom 看着男孩扭曲着嘴角对他挤出微笑，身体在刺眼的光线中消失，他放任自己瘫坐在沙发上，眼神呆滞地看着前方。

Hadrian离开了，彻底的，不留余地的从这个时间节点消失了，他的身影将被这个时代淡忘，他的名字将从人们的脑海中被时间抹去……

屋内一片狼藉，到处都是魔法破坏的痕迹，废铜烂铁里散发着强大到令人窒息的魔力。

熟悉的魔力似乎收紧了架在Tom肩膀上的手。地上的血迹仍未干涸，散发着腥甜的气息，Hadrian的尖叫还在耳边回响，比老麻瓜的嘶鸣更加难以忍受，他扭曲的嘴角在大脑里重复播放，窒息感，他永远不可能忘掉这个。

Hadrian差点就死了。

Hadrian是他迄今为止唯一一个无法完全征服的对象，但他差点就死了；Hadrian对灵魂魔法有着跨时代的理解，但他差点就死了；Hadrian强大到足以成为Voldemort的助手，但他差点就死了……他差点就死了…………

仪式只持续了短短二十分钟，而他离葬送自己只有一线之隔 。

生命在这压倒性的力量面前是多么脆弱，它们会在命运的重锤下瞬间消逝，奏响凄凉悲伤的挽歌。

这不是Tom能够负担的结果，他永远不会尝试去接受这个。

他需要永恒，不依靠任何人的永生，他会制作魂器，多个魂器，他会把自己的一部分灵魂分散藏匿到世界的各个角落永息……

他会做到这一点的……

…………

……后记

令人大跌眼镜的，N.E.W.T.考试全O的学生会主席Tom Riddle，在离开霍格沃兹后，选择了在翻倒巷的一家贩卖黑魔法用品的小店内当员工。几年后，他辞去了自己的工作，彻底消失在公众的视线，再也没有出现在人们面前。

一位自称为Voldemort 的黑暗巫师突然出现，领导着凶残嗜血的军队，劫掠与谋杀纷纷在巫师界上演，巫师界政府岌岌可危，人们进行了多次反抗，但他似乎不可阻挡。

直到预言为光明带来了希望的曙光，Dumbledore保护了那个男孩，命中注定的夜晚，Voldemort 用魔杖对准婴儿的额头，试图消灭他统治路上的唯一威胁。

“阿瓦达索命。”他低声说道，绿色的光线从骨白色的杖尖射出，他的嘴角向上提起，鼻子的细缝微张，当敌人最后的设想被打破，他将彻底赢得战争……

他的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度裂开，咒语反弹了，他只剩下一缕残魂，他仓皇地冲出Potter 的小屋，在森林里游荡。

他不得不融合所有的魂器以重塑肉体，在他仅剩的追随者Bartemius的帮助下，他回来了，带着Tom 的外貌和理智。

事隔五年，当他再一次找到了被奉为救世主的Harry ·Potter ，他又一次准备行动，他会杀死那个被宠坏的孩子，作为他回归的献祭与标志。

他是在昏暗潮湿的碗柜找到巫师界的救世主的，那个被称为大难不死的男孩的孩子，满身淤伤，正缩在角落里无声地哭泣。

他注视着男孩额头闪电形状的伤疤，那是他自己的杰作，他居高临下地看着这个脆弱的孩子，长时间的独处使他丧失的逻辑性语言的能力“Harry Potter,你是一个巫师，我杀死了你父母，你，恨我吗？”

“恨？我有资格吗？如此弱小，不堪一击的我，有资格恨吗？”男孩抬起头，那双如枯井般的绿色的眸子与记忆碎片的身影重合，Hadrian·Potter，男人怔住了……“跟我走，我能让你得到你想要的力量。”情不自禁的，他向那个男孩伸出手……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于与第一册开头连上了，时间构成了一个环，不要过度思考循环从哪里，我并没有解决时间驳论的能力，我希望它没有那么唐突。End 2完结，感谢你们的支持和陪伴，我们下一个合集见！


End file.
